Puzzle Pieces in History
by WriterforLife29
Summary: Alexander Wallace and his classmates have to do biographies on important historical figures. But during his research, he discovers something he thought was impossible. Post R2 "You should know better than to insult Pizza Hut around C.C."
1. The Project

Hi there! My names is Alexander Wallace. I'm a student at Ashford Academy, Japan sector. Since 2019, the Ashfords have branched out and their schools are everywhere. I'm in the high school division.

I've got quite a few crazy friends. But my best friend in the world is Jun Tsurugi. He's pretty shy sometimes, but nice. Oh! I should probably describe myself to give you a better picture. I've got brown hair and blue eyes.

Jun has black hair and brown eyes. Right now we're in history class. The most boring class in the world! Jun sat next to me trying to keep me awake. Then a fist slammed in front of me.

"Keep your eyes open Wallace", Ivana Maximov whispered to me.

She was like the drill sergeant of my friends. She's always trying to boss people around, but she does mean well. Ivana flipped her short blonde hair before turning around.

"Listen up class! I'm about to assign your next project", the teacher said.

I almost groaned. I hated projects.

"I'm going to give you each the name of an important figure. You need to write a biography on them. All of the people will be those critical from the first appearance of Zero all the way up to the end of the the 99th Emperor's reign in 2019."

When I heard this I got excited. Former Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia was one of the most interesting people in history. My friend that lived in the New Britannia homeland, claimed they were distantly related to him.

I didn't really believe her. There was no evidence of him having a child. Even so, no one would really want to claim that. At least, no one except for my friend. The teacher was going down the roll and giving out assignments.

"Ivana Maximov, Kallen Kouzuki."

Ivana punched her fist in the air. "Yes! She piloted the Guren."

"Yeah, but she betrayed Zero back when he was Lelouch", I said, just to get on her nerves.

"It was because he was evil! Besides she's got more guts in her pinky than you have in your whole body."

"Leandra Napoleoni, C.C."

I looked over at Leandra. She was one of my friends, and definitely on of the cutest. She was really nice, and I would've made my move on her except-

"Leonardo Napoleoni, Schneizel el Britannia."

Her twin brother Leonardo. They had the same silver hair and blue eyes. But Leo's eyes were always watching and protecting Leandra.

"Jun Tsurugi, Suzaku Kururugi."

"Suzaku Kururugi?", Jun said. He shifted in his seat uncomfotably.

I wondered why he acted this way towards Kururugi's name. Well he was one of the top people during the time. He became even more known during the Age of Zero. This was when Kururugi served as Empress Nunnally's right hand.

But then people suspected that Zero changed. I'd tell you more, but I'm sure Jun could fill you in when he presents his biography.

"Alexander Wallace, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"What?"

"You heard me", the teacher said.

What luck. I get to do a project on a man that once ruled the world. This oughta be interesting.

* * *

Would you believe I got this idea while discussing biographies and autbiographies in English class? If only I had a computer near me then!


	2. Our Assignment

It was lunch time and right now I was eating with Jun and Ivana. Leandra and Leonardo came and sat with us.

"This new project is interesting isn't it?", Leandra said.

"Sure is. Now I can learn everything I need for Kallen Kouzuki!", Ivana exclaimed.

She's been a fan of Kallen since they made April a month dedicated to great females in history. I didn't really get it but hey, we got a day off.

"I have to say, I'm really excited to find out why Schneizel joined Zero even after vi Britannia died", Leonardo said.

Leandra looked at Jun. "What about you Jun? Suzaku Kururugi must be nice to have."

"I guess. My father always used to say our ancestors were relatives of him. I think he said her name was Kagami? Or something like that. I asked my grandparents, but they wouldn't say a word."

"Well now they'll have to give you answers if they want you to pass", I said.

"I guess", Jun muttered.

"So, you guys got the project too?", an arm wrapped around my shoulder.

I already knew who it was without turning around. Vincent Ververs. He wasn't in our class, but he was in our year. He had blue hair and green eyes. He had enough energy to power a large city.

"We just got the project too!", he said referring to his class. "Guess who I got?"

"Knowing your luck it was probably Nina Einstein", Ivana said.

"Nope! I got Charles di Britannia!"

"Great, maybe you can help me with mine", I said.

"Who'd you get?", Vincent asked.

"Alex got Lelouch vi Britannia", Ivana answered before I could open my mouth.

"Hey, didn't you say you're friend back in New Britannia was related to him?", Vincent asked.

"She _claims _she is. But I don't believe it", I said.

"I guess I can give you some help", Vincent said before he grinned. "Hey Alex, I. . .am. . .your father!"

"Not funny Vince", I said.

"Hehe, had to give it a try!"

"Maybe we should go to the Delaney Archives", Leandra suggested.

"Yeah right", Ivana said. "We would need to get passes and then go through screening. That could take days and this project is due next week."

"But don't we know someone who works at the Delaney Archives?", Vincent said.

We all turned our heads toward the clubhouse where the Student Council met. I sighed.

"Do you really think she's gonna give us passes?", I asked.

"You're thinking the wrong way Alex", Vince said patting my shoulder. "We have to first get through Kasumi, then we ask Marie."

"You know, I could just ask her", Ivana said.

Ivana was the cousin of Marie Delaney. Kasumi Masanori was her best friend. Both were a year above us and were in the Student Council. Marie was like an older version of Ivana. Kasumi was the nice one who balanced her out.

Both of them worked as interns at the Delaney Archives. It was a place that held the most important moments in history. But some of it wasn't open to the public. Something about protecting the privacy of our fore fathers.

You could only get to those with a special pass. Marie's grandfather was the chairman of the complex and so she was able to get them whenever she wanted. Thinking about this made me wonder why Ivana couldn't get a pass.

"Ivana, now that I think about it, why can't you get a pass?", I asked.

"When the company was founded, all the guys in suits said that to make sure there's a strict confidentiality, only those with the last name Delaney can get a pass and vouch for others."

"Betcha you're mad you were born a girl huh?!", Vincet said stupidly.

Ivana pulled him by his ear near her. "You idiot even if I was a boy I would still be a Maximov! Get your genealogy straight!"

Vincent rubbed his ear when she released it. "Speaking of genies, is it okay if we mention geass in our projects?"

"Why wouldn't it be?", Jun asked.

"There's no solid evidence about it", Leonardo answered. "But you could talk about the probability of it."

Soon lunch was over and we had to get back to class. After school, Leandra, Jun and I had clubs to go to. Ivana, Leonardo, and Vincent had clubs in the morning before school. Leandra was part of the swim team, Jun was in the kendo club, and I was part of the chess club.

I know I probably don't seem smart but when I lived in New Britannia, my friend got me interested. It became my favorite hobby. I was pretty good. Vincent used to say the distribution of human statistics was random.

I sort of understood him. I was horrible at finding quadratic formulas, but my record in chess was 10 minutes. Not as good as vi Britannia, from what I've read. But it was enough to make me president.

After I met with the chess club, I met with Jun and we walked over to the pool where Leandra was. We would always walk back to our dorms together. Leandra was walking out of the locker room when we came in.

"Hey guys!", she called.

"Hey Lea. Ready to go?", I asked.

"Yeah."

We were walking in silence when Leandra said something to me. "Alex, I was thinking."

"Hm?"

"Lelouch and C.C. were lovers, weren't they?"

"That's what they say", I answered. Of course some people commented on vi Britannia's relationship with Kururugi. But that was never proved.

"It's a little romantic isn't it? Some say she was the only one that knew everything about him."

"I guess", I didn't know what to say. I wasn't much of a romantic guy.

"Maybe we can study together. C.C. did co-pilot Lelouch's knightmare frame."

"Uh sure. How about this weekend?"

"Alright."

Before I knew it, we were at the girl's dorms and Leandra went to her room.

"You really like her don't you?", Jun asked.

"Huh?", I forgot he was there.

"Nevermind. Just try not to block everything else out when you go out with her. You might get hit by a car."

"Right."

When we got to the dorms, Jun and I parted our ways. We slept in different rooms. My roomate was a kid a year younger than me. He was in the middle school division. I was an only child, but he was like a little brother to me.

"Casper? Are you in here?"

"I'm right here Alex", a voice said behind me.

I almost yelped in surprise. Casper had a habit of sneaking up on me. You'd think after a while I'd get used to it.

"Is it too much to put a bell on you or something?"

"I can't help it. You're really funny to scare."

"Whatever."

I did whatever homework I had due tomorrow and made sure my schedule was clear for Saturday, so I could go with Leandra. I just had a chess tournament against our rival school, but that was on Sunday.

Before I could go to sleep I thought about my project. Lelouch vi Britannia. Some called him the destroyer of worlds. Some called him the creator of worlds. For now, I decided to call him neither.

I wasn't alive to experience his reign, or anything he did. I wasn't sure how to gauge his brilliance. One thing's for sure. I wish he were alive so I could gauge my chess skills.

- - - - - - - - -

Up next: Leandra and Alexander have a strange occurence at the library. And Marie and Kasumi make an appearance.

AN: I'm taking suggestions for Marie and Kasumi's appearance! Remember, Marie and Ivana are cousins. But then again, so were Suzaku and Kaguya and the only common trait they shared were green eyes.


	3. The Black Knights

-"ex!"

"lex!"

"ALEX!"

"Huh? What?", I woke up and found Casper by my bed. "What is it?"

"Your cell phone rang three times", he said tiredly.

"Sorry."

I picked up my phone to see who had called me three times. It was only 2 am for crying out loud! I sighed as I saw the caller id.

"Might as well call her back."

I dialed the number for the only person who would call me at 2 am. It rang a few times and I almost fell asleep waiting.

_"Hello?"_

"What are you doing calling me so late?"

_"Time zones stupid."_

"I understand. But isn't there a time when it's good for both of us?"

_". . .I just realized, you never said 'hello'."_

"What do you want?", I asked again. I thought about hanging up.

_"I just wanted to tell you I'll be visiting Japan soon."_

"This couldn't wait?"

_"No. The last time you said I didn't warn you."_

"That's because you dragged me from my bed at 5 am and put me on the next flight to the Chinese Federation."

_"Sometimes you're such a lightweight. See you later."_

And then she hung up. It has now come to me, during this ungodly hour, that I have not told you my friend's name. Her name is Cassandra Kilduf. I've known her since I was 5, when I lived in New Britannia.

But she wouldn't stay there. She would go away to live with her parents every few months. Cassandra lived a legal guardian. She told me her parents were extremely busy. I'd tell you more, but I've got class in a few hours and I need to get some sleep.

- - -

"I heard you have a date with my sister", Leonardo said.

"What?"

Leonardo caught me in my pre-class nap. The teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"Lea told me about you guys meeting this weekend."

"Yeah. She wanted to work together because our assignments are related."

"I'll say this once Alex. You may be my friend, but touch my sister and I'll break your neck", he said darkly.

I gulped, because I knew he was serious. He always beat me in the virtual reality combat games at the arcade. I once asked if he killed a man. He didn't answer me.

"I swear upon my neck, that I won't make a move on your sister."

"Leo, isn't it a little early to be bullying Alex?", Jun said coming to my rescue.

"It's never too early for that", Leonardo answered.

"Jun, did you get anything from your grandparents for the project?", I asked.

"A little. My grandma told me our ancestor's name was Kaguya Sumeragi, and she was Kururugi's cousin. She was part of the Black Knights, but didn't do anything major."

"Having a Black Knight as an ancestor. That should spice up the report", Ivana said coming from behind me.

"You'd think, but my family doesn't talk about her or Kururugi much", Jun said.

"Oh, before I forget. My friend Cassandra is coming to visit", I said.

"Isn't she the one that sent you to the Chinese Federation against your will?", Leonardo asked.

"Yeah."

"And had you make 10 pizzas at once, then ate them all herself?", Jun asked.

"Yes."

"And is this the same friend that made you sneak into a movie just to see the previews?", Ivana asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!", I yelled agitated. I was well aware of what Cassandra did.

"It'll be nice to finally meet her", Jun said.

"On a less related topic, did anyone ask Marie for passes?", I asked.

"No, but I haven't seen Lea. Maybe she's asking", Ivana said.

"No. She told me she was at a swim team meeting this morning", Leonardo answered.

At that moment Leandra ran into the classroom, panting. Did they actually swim this morning? She caught her breath and looked at us with a smile.

"Guess what I've been doing?"

"What is it?", Leonardo asked.

"I went to Marie after the meeting, and asked her for passes. She said she would give us some on one condition", Leandra's face turned down.

"What's wrong? It can't be that bad", I said.

"Sh-she said she wanted Vince to be her personal slave for a week", she answered.

Ivana snickered. "Well if that's all-"

"What do you mean 'if that's all'?!", I yelled. "Giving Vince away like that is like selling our souls to the devil."

"Besides", Jun added. "How are we going to get Vincent to go along with it?"

"You and Alex would be right Jun", Leonardo said. "But you're forgetting one thing."

- -After School- -

"Vincent Ververs, personal slave, at your service!", the blue haired energy ball exclaimed.

"I can't believe he's actually into it", I said.

"Vince, are you really okay with this?", Jun asked.

"Totally!"

Right now Jun, Vincent, and I were at the Student Council meeting room. Ivana dragged Vincent in here without telling him anything. So Jun and I had to explain things to him. Apparently he's all for it.

Marie looked at us with sharp green eyes. Her hair was a sandy blonde, and she always wore it in one ponytail. The way she looked at us reminded me of Ivana's grey eyes. It was a little intimidating.

Kasumi just stood there quietly. I tried to focus on her ice blue eyes. They were always gentle. She had black hair that went straight to her hips. Sometimes she wore it in a braid. Today it was just straight out.

"So, what are you gonna have me do?", Vincent asked. "Do your laundry, shop for your underwear, or maybe-"

"Stop!", Marie threw a book in his face.

"M-Marie", Kasumi tried to calm her down.

"Enough you pervert. I've got other things for you to do."

"Like what?", Vincent asked.

"Go grocery shopping for the festival, buy the material for everyone's costumes, preparing snacks for the meetings-"

"Wait a second Marie! Is there anything that isn't going to break his spirit?", I asked.

"Well he's also going to be my assisstant. He'll carry my books, coordinate my schedule, babysit Kasumi's siblings,-"

"I said NOT break his spirit."

Marie smirked. "Any kind of work done long enough will either break your spirit, or make you stronger!"

I put a hand on Vincent's shoulder to comfort him. "Sorry about this Vince."

He gave me a thumbs up. "No prob! I'll come out this a better man or dead!"

"At least he's optimistic", Jun said.

Kasumi walked up to us. "Here you go."

She handed us passes for everyone. I wondered if it was really worth it to give up one of my friends to the green eyed devil. Jun and I left to go give everyone theirs. Afterwards Jun left for kendo practice.

I didn't have any chess club today, so I decided to go to the school's library. I should find at least one book on vi Britannia. I went to the computer and typed in his name. You won't believe how many books came up.

And it wasn't just books. There were movies, song files, video clips, and voice recordings. I put on the headphones and listened to one.

**'Voice recording of Zero. Dated 2017 in the Imperial Calendar.'**

**"People of the world, fear us and seek us out. We are the Order of the Black Knights. We Black Knights are allies of all those who are unarmed! Be they Elevens or Britannians! The cowardly Japan Liberation Front took Britannian civillians as hostages, and murdered them cruelly. It was a meaningless act. And thus I punished them."**

As I listened, I got a better picture of the type of man vi Britannia was, or Zero, or-it's too confusing!

**"The only ones who can shoot, are those prepared to be shot by others!"**

I took the headphones off and turned off the recording. This guy was realling influential. I was starting to believe his words. I probably shouldn't be listening to them anymore. I chose one of the books from the list and it told me which aisle it was in.

I got it and started reading. It was a short biography of Zero written by someone named David Reid. Why did that name sound familiar?

- - -

Okay, so I didn't get to Lea and Alex's study date. I didn't expect this chapter to be so long.

But the next chapter I'll have those two go to the Delaney Archives and then they'll have their strange encounter.


	4. To the Archives

**In my haste to update the last chapter, I forgot to thank Digimon Dreamer for coming up with descriptions of Marie and Kasumi! You rock!**

**- - - - - - -**

The author of the book was David Reid. I wonder why that sounded familiar. I decided to read the introduction.

_The book you are about to read is about the great man who was Zero. Of course this is before he is replaced by Suzaku Kururugi._

_My great uncle Deithard inspired me to write this. Of course I never knew him, but his motivation runs through me!_

_I seek to tell of the great Zero, before he turned for the worst and tried to destroy the world!_

_As Diethard Reid's descendant I see it as my duty-_

I shut the book. This dude was a maniac. Could I find a less creepy source of research? Maybe I should just wait until tomorrow, when Leandra and I go to the Delaney Archives. I was sort of scared of finding another vi Britannia psycho-fan.

- - -

"Watcha doin'?"

"Agh!"

Once again, Casper snuck up on me. I was doing some homework on my desk. I seriously had to put something on this boy's neck. He might shock me into an early grave.

"I'm doing homework. Where have you been?"

"My parents took me to my hospital appointment. The doctor says my conditon is getting better."

"That's good news."

Casper had a heart condition. Sometimes he had to see a special doctor. His parents lived close by and that's why he's allowed to live in the dorms. But once, I saw him collpse on the grounds. That's when I found out about.

At that moment the part of my enrollment papers that asked if I knew CPR and how to use a defibrilator made sense.

"Are you busy on Sunday?", Casper asked.

"I've got a chess tournament. Why?"

"I was wondering if you could go somewhere with me. My parents are busy and won't let me go alone."

"Sure I'll go. The tournament shouldn't last long anyway, its only a few of us playing."

"Alright. Thanks."

I finished my homework and went to bed. Tomorrow I would go with Leandra to the archives. Like Jun said, I should be alert. Or else I'll get hit by a car.

- - -

"Good morning Alex."

"Morning Lea."

We left the school grounds and made our way to a bus stop. We were standing there for about five minutes when I realized I had been staring at Leandra's skirt the whole time. Focus! Focus!

The bus came and took us around before stopping at the Delaney Archives. Leandra and I craned our necks at the impressive building.

"I can't believe Marie and Kasumi work here", Leandra said.

"Well they're just interns. They can't have anything high priority."

"But still, to have to come and work here. . ."

We went inside and showed them our passes. Marie and Kasumi met us in there. She stood before a white door. Both she and Kasumi wore normal clothes, but with archive IDs.

"You guys need to do some research for your project right? Behind this door is an archive made exclusively for Geass", Marie said.

"Since you two have the 99th Emperor and C.C., we thought this would be the perfect room", Kasumi said.

"Thanks", I said before Marie opened the door and showed us in.

"This room works in a special way. You just enter a date and a place, and the room will take it from there", Marie explained.

"You can also type in a person's name and the room will give you everything it knows", Kasumi added.

She and Marie left us to get to work. I looked around. The room was a bright white with different screens, and different sizes. At the end of the room was a keyboard.

"I guess we're supposed to type something", Leandra said.

We walked over and I typed in 'August 10 2010'.

"The start of the war between Britannia and Japan?", Leandra asked.

"Exactly. I want to know where vi Britannia was when it happened."

The screens turned on and showed different scenes.

**'August 10 2010. Britannia invades Japan.'**

I added Lelouch vi Britannia to my search. All the screens stayed the same.

"I guess they don't have any video on him."

**'Lelouch vi Britannia, August 10 2010. Resident of the Kururugi Shrine.'**

Leandra raised an eyebrow. "Kururugi Shrine? Suzaku Kururugi?"

"Yeah, that's where they met."

"When did he meet C.C.?"

"They met at the Shinjiku ghetto. But I can't remember the date", I said.

Leandra moved me over typed in something.

**'Shinjiku ghetto, 2017, C.C.' . . . 'C.C., an experiment by Britannia. This was the day she escaped from the labs. Also recorded as the day C.C. met Lelouch Lamperouge.'**

"Lamperouge?"

"That's the name vi Britannia went under after the war", I answered.

I heard something growl behind me.

"Are you hungry Lea?"

"Uh, a little."

"I'll just search one more thing and then we can get some lunch."

I knew exactly what to look for now.

**'C.C. and Lelouch vi Britannia.' . . .'Accomplices. C.C. has been spotted with Lamperouge, vi Britannia, and Zero.' . . . 'Has taken Zero's place several times.'**

There were a bunch of clips of the two. One of the screens said 'Ashford Academy Security Cam.' It showed Lamperouge pushing C.C. into the bed of a truck. But why was she wearing a uniform?

"So she did really know all of him", Leandra said.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go eat."

As we walked towards the door I saw one interesting video clip. It looked like the pictures of the old Imperial Palace that I've seen. vi Britannia stood before the throne, wearing Ashford Academy's uniform.

**"I'll make this easy for you then. Acknowledge me!"**

"Lea wait!"

This was amazing! The footage of vi Britannia using his Geass to take over the Britannian Empire.

**"All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch!"**

This man, he really was a mastermind. Just once, I wish I could meet him. His words shook me, and I felt something. This was different from normal excitement. I wonder, what exactly it is, I'm feeling.

- - - - - - - -

Up next: Before they can get to lunch, Alex and Lea meet a strange person. And disturbances across the world occur.


	5. Mysterious Stalker

**I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are awesome! I really appreciate it.**

**Leonyll: Yes, it is common knowledge that Lelouch was the first Zero, and that Suzaku took his place. All of that shall be explained later.**

**- - - - - - -**

Lea and I were about to leave the archives when I saw someone move from the corner of my eye. They were wearing a long coat, which I found weird. It was sunny and warm today. I nudged Leandra.

"Lea, do you see that?", I whispered.

She tilted her head and saw them. "I wonder who they are? Maybe a business partner?"

"No, they're to suspcious for that."

"Alex, you're being paranoid. Who else could they possibly be?"

"I don't know, but still-"

"Let's just go to lunch", she cut me off.

"Fine."

Leandra and I caught another bus into the shopping district. My eyes wandered around the bus and I looked into the driver's mirror. I saw that same mysterious person! This was getting a little strange.

I decided not to tell Lea. She wouldn't believe me anyway. We got off at our stop and looked for somewhere to eat. We decided to go to a pizza place. My friend Cassandra gave me a sort of addiction to the stuff.

I was savoring the cheese when I noticed one again that strange person! They were near us, eating pizza as well. Except they had a full large size pizza. For one person?! I may love pizza, but still, that's just too much.

Strangely, the person didn't bother us. Even though I saw them again on the bus back to Ashford Academy. And I heard footsteps following us to Lea's dorm. And I saw their shadow as they followed me to mine.

But that's where they stopped. They didn't follow me in. I found Casper in the room taking a nap. I once mentioned he was like a brother to me, people even said we looked related. They mentioned we had the same brown hair, but Casper had light brown eyes.

"Gotta remember, I have to go with him somewhere tomorrow."

I had to meet with the chess team right now to finalize who would play which match. When I got there, they were all sitting and watching tv.

"What are you guys doing? We should be-"

"Alex! You've gotta see this!", one of them said.

I looked closer and saw something amazing. The news was showing clips from around the world. Some news reporter was trying to make sense of it.

**"All around the world, natural disasters are hitting places. Most are uninhabited, but people living in surrounding areas report small tremors and minimal flooding."**

"What's going on?", someone asked.

**"Scientists explain these by just calling them normal occurences. But some people have another idea."**

The feed changed to an old man.

**"It's the end of the world. We have sinned and we are paying for it!"**

Then it showed protestors in front of the gates of political official building. I recognized this. It was the building where the leaders of all the nations met. They were chanting something.

**"All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch!"**

"Lelouch?", I questioned out loud.

A reporter came up and asked one of the protestors.

**"What are you all here for?"**

**"The 99th Emperor would be rolling in his grave if he saw this! Britannia isn't meant to work alongside other countries. Lelouch saw that Britannia is meant to rule!"**

**"All hail Lelouch!", the chanters yelled in support.**

The screen turned back to the news station.

**"Well there you have it. Everyone has their own explanation for these things. Britannian officials have no intention of invading and taking land. So you other countries, can rest assured. I'm Amy Tate and this is Local News at 4."**

"That was weird", someone said.

"Yeah, it sure was", I agreed.

No one could concentrate on finalizing the matches for tomorrow. We decided to just meet here early tomorrow morning. I went back to my room and found Casper still asleep. I tried to sleep that night, but I couldn't stop thinking.

All these things were happening, and people were supporting vi Britannia. And that strange person following me. Maybe I was just being paranoid. There was no way everything was connected.

Besides, what did it have to do with me? I'm just Alex, a normal Britannian student at Ashford Academy, Japan sector. I'm sure thing whole thing will blow over. People have always exagerrated things before.

I'm sure this time is no different.

- - -

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

"For pizza?"

"Among other things. He's very similar to you."

"He is?"

"Not on the surface, but I can see past that. Do you plan to do anything about all this?"

"It's not our problem anymore."

"-sigh- Whatever."

- - - **(AN: I was gonna stop it here. But I thought that would be too short.)**

I woke up the next morning feeling drained. I could hardly sleep last night. I dragged myself out of bed and to the chess club. Everyone else was already there. As tired as I was, there was no way I could help out like this.

The other guys suggested we just pick numbers from a hat to choose with match we go in. I picked my number and got seven. Hmm, doesn't feel so lucky today. Ashford Academy got us some transportation to the other school.

We were competing against Britannia Elite Academy. I'd make fun of their ego, but I'm too tired. As soon as we got there, I tried to wake myself up. I even repeatedly banged my head against a wall.

I got a few strange looks, but at least I was more alert now. My match finally came up and I tried to relax my mind. I always played better when I was calm. I just had to think about chess.

Think about chess.

Think about chess.

Think about chess.

What the?! I'm losing!? Okay, I'm convince something's wrong with me. Okay, time to clear my mind. Think of a different strategy. Turn this match around. My eyes caught someone familiar in the crowd.

Casper? What's he doing here? I tried to focus on my match. Focus.

Focus.

Focus.

Focus.

The hell? I lost! What's wrong with me? This is probably my longest match since I started going to Ashford. Something's going on with me. I got up to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Gah!"

"Calm down, it's only me."

"Casper seriously, announce yourself before doing that."

"Sorry. So, are you ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Where are we going?"

"You'll see", Casper said with a strange smile.

- - - - - - -

Up next: Casper takes Alex somewhere, and they experience something like no other.


	6. Casper the Friendly Ghost Whisperer

Casper led me outside where we took a bus. He still wouldn't tell me where we were going.

"If I told you, you wouldn't come with me."

"Casper, you've already got me on the bus. The last stop is coming up. I'm not going anywhere."

"We're almost there anyway. Just wait a few moments."

We got off the bus and he led me somwhere else. My eyes widened as we went through some gates. I grabbed Casper's shoulder and turned him around, my eyes wide in shock.

"A cemetery!? What the hell are we doing at a cemetery!?"

"Yes", Casper said as if it was normal.

"Why?!" A few people stared at me, but I didn't care. Then I thought about it.

"Wait, are you here visiting-"

"I am here visiting, but it's not someone I personally know."

"Then why-"

"This cemetery is special", Casper said. "It's the resting place for all the Black Knights. And it's the burial grounds for whenever a Zero dies."

"Really? But why are we here?"

Casper walked up to a headstone. "My condition has a name, but it's too long for me to remember. But then I remember, my favorite maid had her own name for it."

"What?"

"She said I was half-dead. Alex, can I tell you a secret?"

"Somehow I don't feel comfortable hearing a secret in a cemetery. But go ahead."

"My heart problem is only part of my illness. My footsteps don't make a sound. And I used to think nothing of it. But then, I started hearing voices."

"Voices?"

"Yeah. There would be voices whispering things. I didn't tell my parents, because they would think I'm crazy."

This whole week has been crazy! "What do the voices say?", I asked calmly.

"It's always different. Like, 'Grandma will always love you' or 'So this is how it ends'. I realized back then, I what it was."

"And?"

"I hear dead people."

Double take! "What?!"

"I can hear dead people."

Aaaand blackness.

"ex!"

"lex!"

"Alex!"

"Huh? What?"

"You fainted", Casper said.

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"What time is it?"

"About 5 pm."

"What?! I've been out for like 4 hours?!"

"Well you hit your head on that headstone."

"And you didn't think I would get a concussion?"

"Well you're fine now", Casper said with a smile.

Sometimes I wondered if he just didn't care or if he was really that airheaded.

"Wanna get something to eat now?"

I think he was just an airhead.

"Sure. Let's go."

I stood up. The sun was almost down. Casper and I had to get back fast. On Sunday, Ashford locked its gates at 8 pm. If we missed curfew, we could get at least a week of detention. Casper were on our way out, I tried to push open the gates but they wouldn't budge.

"No, no! Don't tell me we're locked in!"

"Relax Alex. Just call someone."

"Right." I took out my cell phone and called Jun.

_"Alex where have you been?"_

"Jun, it's a long story. I just need you to come to the cemetery and-"

_"The cemetery? Are you there alone?"_

"No, Casper's here with me, but-"

_"What are you and Casper doing at a cemetery?"_

"Jun! There's no time for that! I just need you to come here and open up the gates. We're locked in!"

_"What's the cemetery's name? Where is i-"_

My phone disconnected. All I heard was a dial tone. I really hoped Jun would come in time.

"Alex?"

"What is it?"

"Remember how I said I can hear dead people?"

"How can I forget?"

"There's one voice I hear the most. It's always saying 'Brother, brother' or 'Brother is a liar, to the very end' and sometimes, 'Brother, it worked. You made peace'."

"What are you trying to say?", I asked, feeling confused.

"I'm hearing that voice again. It's telling me to go somewhere."

"Where exactly?"

"That way", Casper pointed back into the cemetery.

"So this dead person wants us to go back into the place filled with more dead people. Yeah I bet."

"Alex come on. I think we should listen to him."

"Why?"

"He seems trustworthy. I even talk with him sometimes."

"What's his name?"

"I never asked. It wasn't important to me."

I sighed. Casper told me his secret. The least I could do was follow his ghost friend.

"Let's go. But I swear Casper, if we start seeing zombie Black Knights, I'm never gonna take directions from a ghost again."

Casper smiled and started to lead the way. We walked farther and farther. Then we came to an unfilled grave.

"He says to jump in", Casper said.

"What?"

"Jump in. Someone will help us on the other side."

"And by 'other side' you mean across the River Styx?"

"No. He's not trying to kill us."

"How do you know?"

"He was the first voice I heard. He's the most honest too."

I looked down the whole. It was filled with black emptiness. Wait, what?

"Casper if we die, I'm avoiding you in the afterlife."

"One more thing. He said that when we get their, tell them we were sent by Rolo."

"Rolo?"

I was getting tired of asking questions, so we counted to three and jumped in. We fell for a while. We fell for so long, I actually yawned. Finally we stopped and landed on a cushion. Casper and I looked around.

It looked like a scientific head quarters. Then we heard voices.

"You're a very hypocritical person."

"How so?"

"You say you don't want to be involved, yet you have this place."

I took in my surroundings. The room was filled with a bunch of tvs and file cabinents. Then the people who the voices belonged to entered. My jaw dropped. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

I ended up squeaking almost. They realized Casper and I were in here. I met their eyes, and then blackness.

- - - - - - -

Up next: Who did they meet? I'm sure you know. Jun shows up, and gets an experience of his own.

You guys probably think I planned for Casper to talk to ghosts since the beginning. Well I didn't. Truth is, I found that Casper is a real name. I thought, "Aww that's cute. I wanna name him that!" I didn't think of the ghost thing until after I updated the last chapter!


	7. Reincarnwhat?

"Does he do this alot?"

"Not really. But this is his second time today."

I heard voice. One was familiar. But two weren't.

"He isn't injured. Just suffering from shock. You're not surprised?"

"No, I'm pretty strange myself."

I opened my eyes and felt myself lying on a bed.

"Casper?"

"Yeah?"

His voice came from beside me. I turned my head and saw him sitting at a table, eating with someone. That someone, and another some. I know I'm not making sense, but I've been unconcious twice today, so give me a break.

"Who are you?", I asked the strangers before me.

"Eat first. You won't be able to understand everything without some nutrition", the man said.

"How caring", the other one, who was a woman said in a teasing voice.

The man handed me a slice of pizza. If my suspicions were correct then. . .but that's impossible. Even so, I had to know. After taking a bite, I asked again.

"Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "You already have the answer, don't you?"

"Didn't I say he was smart?", the woman said.

"But still, I want to know for sure", I said.

"Very well. My name is Lelouch vi Britannia. And this is my accomplice, C.C."

I started feeling dizzy again, but I fought to maintain conciousness. I decided if I ever got back to Ashford, I would just stay in my own little bubble of ignorance. I couldn't handle all these things that were happening.

I mean seriously, my roomate can talk to ghosts, I'm under a cemetery, and I'm eating pizza with a dead emperor. Where's that giant ice cream cone that's supposed to beat me in a card game? Oh, sorry, I went a little insane there.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "If you're Lelouch vi Britannia, why are you down here? And how are you still alive?"

"To put it simply, the world knows only the basics of Geass. Someone gives another an ability, in return for a wish. But the wish is never disclosed."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The Geass giver is immortal, and when the receiver evolves to their highest level, the giver will lose their immortality to them. This immortality is known as a code. Once you have the code, you have the ability to grant others Geass."

"So before you died, you gained C.C.'s code?", I asked.

"Not exactly. Before taking over Britannia, I was able to gain my father's code."

"Your father was immortal?!"

"Yes. But I think you should answer some questions of mine. Why are _you _here?", vi Britannia asked

- - -

"Alex? Casper? Are you guys here?", Jun called.

He knew of only one cemetery that was near Ashford Academy, and it made sense with the project for Alex to go here. But Jun wondered why he was with Casper. He climbed over the fence and started searching.

Jun was careful not to step on the graves. He was taught to respect the dead, especially those who fought for Japan's freedom. His father would always drill certain things in his head. Jun's father wanted him to grow up with strong morals and values.

Soon Jun started to get tired. He sat under a tree and rested.

"Where could they be? They said they were here."

- - -

"I'm here because some crazy ghost told us to", I answered.

"Crazy ghost?", C.C. asked.

Casper finally spoke up. "He told us his name was Rolo, he sent us."

"Rolo?", vi Britannia's eyes widened. "How did you talk to him?"

"I can communicate with dead people. Rolo was the first voice I heard. He's like a friend to me."

"Rolo huh? Even in the afterlife, he's loyal."

"What are you two doing down here? What is this place?", I asked.

"When I found out I was immortal, I was content to live out my life in solitude. But apparently, now the world has different plans."

"I convinced Lelouch to do something", C.C. said.

"I never wanted any part in this-"

"But I know you did. You just like to be stubborn."

"So I had this small headquarters made. The files are for future recruits, and I keep the tvs to be updated on the world", vi Britannia explained.

"Why are you telling us this?", I asked.

"Because you asked."

"What I mean is, you wouldn't tell just anyone this, would you?"

"No. The reason I told you this is because, we've been watching you. And after gathering data, I've come up with a conclusion."

"What?"

"That C.C. here was right. You are my reincarnation."

. . . "You're kidding right?"

"I'm very serious."

"But if I'm your reincarnation, shouldn't you be dead?"

"Humans don't fully understand everything dealing with things like this, reincarnation, immortality. There are some gaps in information", C.C. said.

"But we know. Alex, when you were born, inside you appeared some of my life energy. We share traits, mannerisms, and even ideals. That is what makes you my reincarnated self", vi Britannia explained.

"Okay okay, let's say I am you. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means when the time comes, you will lead the my forces, and take my place."

I've had enough of fainting for today. And it almost seems like a plot device to change scenes. So I kept my conciousness and tried not to get dizzy.

"Today's been a crazy day. Can you guys just get us back to Ashford?", I asked.

"Sure, follow me", vi Britannia said.

He led us out of that room and into another with a cylindrical shute. Casper looked at it with awe.

"This is a transporter. The ones used by political leaders. They only use these to travel to and from the sattelite bureaus."

"You mean the ones that orbit in the sky?", I asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll never understand why they made that." I looked over at vi Britannia, though since we share life energy I guess I should call him Lelouch. "This isn't dangerous is it?"

"If it was dangerous, I wouldn't even consider it", he said.

Casper and I got inside, and I felt a tingling through my entire body. Before I knew it, we were in some other base. It looked like a monitering center.

"This way", Casper said.

I followed him and we came to an old elevator. It reached a certain floor and the door opened, revealing books.

"We're in the Ashford Academy library. That's wierd", Casper said.

"Forget that, let's just get back to our dorm."

As we walked back, I felt like I was forgetting something. . .something important.

- - - - - - -

Up next: Hmm, I'm not really sure. You'll have to wait and see.

P.S.-What do you guys think of LelouchxC.C.?


	8. Dark Jun

I was in my bed and almost fell alseep immediately. I wondered if I was forgetting. The only homework I hadn't done yet was the biography. I guess I should do really well on that one since, not only was Lelouch alive, but he and I were the same person.

Now that I thought about it, what should I refer us as? Reincarnation was an easy way to put it, but am I him? Or is he me? Or is there some sort of alternate dimesion where I'm his son. Or maybe our life energy is our soul and. . .

- - -

"It's like 7 o' clock. And I haven't seen them anywhere."

Jun was still searching for Alex and Casper. He had an hour until the academy's gates closed. He kept walking around, calling out their names. As before he made sure not to step on the graves.

While walking, Jun came up to a part of the cemetery that was separated from the rest. An metallic arch marked it's border, and at the top was a 0.

"This must be where the Zeros are buried", Jun said to himself. "Maybe they're here."

Jun started calling out for his friends.

"Alex! Casper! Alex?! Come on you guys!"

The black haired boy kept looking before he tripped on a stray rock. Jun fell over onto a headstone. He looked at it curiously.

"Zero, 2018-2059."

Jun looked at all the headstones. The only things they said were Zero, and the years.

"Hmm, I guess that would be when they were Zero to when they died. But then, why don't they have anything else?"

He looked closer and noticed a small dent in one of the headstones. He tapped it and felt it slide. Jun pushed it more and it seemed part of the stone slid and revealed something under it. In the moonlight, Jun could make out the words, "Benjamin Prinz."

"That must've been this Zero's real name. Maybe. . ."

Jun went to the first Zero in the line. It was the one that said 2018-2059. He slid open the compartment. The hidden name said. . .

"Suzaku Kururugi." He tried to calm his racing heart. "I already knew about my ancestor, but to see it for myself, it's almost unnerving."

"You've got a very weak heart."

"Huh?", Jun turned and saw a stranger. The moon was behind them, so their face was dark. "Who are you?", he asked.

"Jun Tsurugi. I will make your heart stronger."

"I'm not sure I follow", Jun said.

"Come with me."

"Do you know where my friends are? There's two of them-"

"I will lead you to answers", the person said simply.

Jun followed them into the night. He knew he should be cautious, but he wasn't worried. He could protect himself.

- - -

"Hey Alexander!", someone called my name.

It was Monday morning and I was on my way from my dorn to my first class.

"Uh, do I know you?", I asked.

"My name's Daisuke. Jun talks about you a lot at the Kendo Club", he said.

"He does, does he?"

"Yeah. So I was wondering if you knew where he was."

"Huh?"

"Jun was supposed to meet with us this morning for a special practice. He's never late or absent, so I was a little worried."

"Wait, Jun's missing?"

"Yes", Daisuke looked at me with confusion. "You don't know where he is?"

I thought about it. Oh damn, the cemetery.

"Don't worry Daisuke. I'm sure Jun is fine." That is if he didn't find that hole and stumble in on Lelouch's hideout.

I just realized how easy it was to find that. For a genius who ruled the world, Lelouch was pretty stupid doing that. I should probably go by again and tell him that.

"I hope so. Jun's one of the best in the club. When you find him, tell him to report to me", Daisuke said.

"Will do."

I felt really guilty as I realized I left my best friend alone in a cemetery at night, which sits on top of a dead-yet-living emperor and his accomplice. Hmm, now that I thought about it, hasn't Lelouch been living in recluse for all thse years with C.C.?

They can't be just accomplices, right? It's none of my business anyway. Wait, yes it is, isn't it? I mean he and I are one, I guess. So his business is my business. I made my way to my first class.

Jun was there! He looked fine, except for a frown on his face. I looked closer and it was more of a sneer. Jun never makes a face like that. Ever. He was probably really angry at me. I walked over to him.

"Jun? Look, I'm-"

"Leave me alone", he said.

"Um, Jun? Are you okay?", I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!", he yelled.

Before I knew it, I was pinned to the floor under him. I was too shocked to move. This was Jun for crying out loud! Nice, quiet, non-threatening Jun! His brown eyes were filled with anger. But he must've realized who I was, because his eyes changed.

He moved away from me, and held his hand to his face. It was like he was in pain. He looked at me, with some sort of emotion, I'd never seen on his face. Before I could ask him anything, he ran from the classroom.

When he was gone, I noticed how quiet it was. I got up from the floor and looked at the shocked faces around me. Everyone else was surprised at Jun's behavior. I don't know what came over my friend, but I thought I should cover for him.

"D-don't worry. Jun's just. . . he's just going through some things right now. He'll be fine."

Everyone just took my word for it apparently. At lunch, everyone was there except Jun. I asked them where he was.

"I heard he exploded in first period", Ivana said.

"He didn't explode!", I yelled.

"Calm down Alex. She didn't mean anything by it", Lea said.

"What's wrong with Jun anyway?", Leonardo asked.

"I'm not sure. I thought he was mad at me for leaving him at a cemetery. But then-"

"You left him at a cemetery?!", Ivana yelled.

"Well, yes?"

"No wonder he's mad", Leonardo said.

"But I was trying to say-"

"Ashford Academy Student Council lackey Vincent Ververs! Aka Vince! Reporting for duty!"

"Vince, what are you doing?", Leo asked.

"I'm here to record data for the Student Council. We're having a survey."

"About what?", Lea asked.

"President wants to bring back the old festivities that one of the best Ashford presidents came up with. The one and only Milly Ashford!"

"What do they want to do exactly?", Ivana asked.

"Milly Ashford held some of the most festive activites, President Marie wants to bring some back. So for Ashford Week, we're going to choose the best of Milly, and celebrate each day of the week."

"What does she have in mind?", I asked.

"Let's see", Vince looked on his clipboard. "There's the cross dressing festival, club showcase day, haunted house, student auction, welcoming the mascot day, dress like a doggy day, and play marriage."

I could see everyone's unsure faces. I wasn't sure myself. Cross dressing festival? Play marriage. What kind of president was Milly anyway? I guess being an Ashford gave her some extra pull around the school.

"I'm not sure any of those would be fun", Lea said.

"They all sound stupid", Leonardo added.

Ivana snorted. "It's just like Marie to do something like that. She can't stand being bored."

I couldn't eat lunch worrying about Jun. I tried to find him. Something pulled me to the roof. I opened the door that led me to it. Leaning on the edge was Jun.

"Hey, Jun?", I called.

He turned toward me. At that moment, the wind blew his hair, giving him a dramatic look. His face wasn't as welcoming as it normally was.

"Don't look at me that way. I feel like someone's about to stab me."

"Sorry Alex." He turned back around away from me.

I walked over to him and stood with him. Something about this felt nostalgic, like déjà vu. Jun stared at nothng. I really wanted to know what was wrong.

"Jun, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to leave to at the cemetery last night."

"That's okay Alex, I know it was an accident. But, that's not why I'm angry."

"Then what is it?"

"I. . . I can't tell you."

"What?"

"It's complicated. I'll see you tomorrow", Jun said.

"Jun, if it's that complicated you should talk about it. Jun!", I called out to him, but I was soon alone on the roof.

Life was getting crazy. I only felt worse as the clouds turned dark. I walked to my next class and watched the raindrops from the window. The rain was really bumming me out. I didn't see Jun for the rest of the day.

It wasn't like him to skip class. He was pretty much a goody two shoes. Now I was really worried. I hate to admit it, but before I talk to Jun, I need to tell Lelouch about his faulty hiding place.

I was in my dorm doing my homework, Casper was reading. Suddenly I heard him talking to himself.

"Not really. . . I'm not sure. . . If he does, I'll help. . .Alex is like that, I suppose."

"Okay Casper, this one-man conversation is creepin' me out."

"Sorry Alex. I was just talking to Rolo."

"I see."

"Now that you know, I can talk to him freely around you. And Rolo's really happy."

"You're good friends with him, aren't you?", I asked.

"He's my best friend", Casper said sincerely.

Ah, best friends. I wonder if Jun and I still qualified for that. I felt too tired to do my homework. I just decided to go to bed early. I heard Casper whispering to Rolo into the night. Friendship was a nice thing.

I wondered if Lelouch felt this way when he was a student. I'll ask him sometime.

- - - - - - -

I think this may be my longest chapter.

Up next: Alex goes back to warn Lelouch about his hideout, but finds a surprise.

PS: Do yu guys prefer Lelouch's code name to be L.L. or R.R.?


	9. Lulu Who?

_Where am I? Is that. . .Jun? He was looking at me strangely. I couldn't recognize his expression. His right eye glowed a reddish color. It seemed so familiar for some reason. _

_'Alex, you and I, we're the same.'_

_Huh? I could understand what he meant. I couldn't open my mouth either._

_'That's why. . .that's why-'_

_Before Jun could finish, I felt a strange pull. I was falling. Then, I was floating in mid-air. Visions were flashing before me. There were people I didn't know, but they looked familiar. They were wearing Ashford uniforms._

_But then there was someone in particular. They wore the middle school girl's uniform. When I saw this girl, I felt my heart throb. Her smile was bright. Who was she?_

"Agh!"

A scream woke me up. I realized it was my roommate. I walked over to his bed, where he was gasping and sweating.

"Casper, are you okay?"

"I just had a nightmare."

"Do you wanna talk about it?", I asked.

"I was, I was killing people."

"Killing people?"

"Yeah. What?. . .It was?. . .Oh I see. . .It's alright Rolo. . .No really it is."

"What's going on?", I asked.

"My dream, it was a few of Rolo's memories. Don't worry."

"Don't worry? Casper you just said you were killing people-"

"It's fine. Rolo explained everything. Go back to sleep."

"Oh, okay then. You're sure?"

Casper nodded. I went to my bed and tried not to have that strange dream again.

- - -

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed for once. It was a normal morning. While getting dressed for classes, I went through the abnormalities of my life. 1) I had a friend who could talk to ghosts, 2) I was the 'reincarnation' of the 99th emperor, and 3) that emperor was still alive.

The fact I had one abnormality was astounding. Usually people lead monotonous lives, and nothing extraordinary happens (not including the years of the Black Rebellions). I knew some people had exciting lives, but why did it have to be mine?

I was perfectly happy living a normal life. Sometimes I wondered if humanity was just a bunch of toys to a higher being. Then I forgot those thoughts because it made me question what I was eating.

Casper was still alseep. He really did look peaceful, despite having a bunch of voices in his head. I went to class and something unexpected happened. Jun wasn't there at all. I don't know why I didn't expect that, considering yesterday.

After school I decided now would be as good a time as any to visit Lelouch. Maybe I could even get a few facts for my biography.

I got a bus immediately after my last class. I stayed on until it stopped near the cemetery. I was a little surprised to see people there. It was more like a tourist attraction, than a burial ground.

It was a little hard trying to find that old unfilled grave. I thought I was in the right place, but this grave was filled and marked. At that moment, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID.

"Lulu? Who's Lulu?"

I answered it anyway. Needless to say, I was surprised to hear the voice on the other end.

"We've changed locations. I'll text where you should meet us", Lelouch said.

"Um, okay?"

A few seconds later, I was told to go to the library at Ashford. That was odd. If this was some sort of book or movie, I'd be suspicious that someone wanted kill me. As I got off the bus and walked toward the school's library.

I remembered that those teleporters brought Casper and I back here. Well not really, it was some sort of room that was under the library. I didn't know where to go exactly, so I wandered the shelves.

"It's about time you got here", C.C. said from next to me.

I might've been more surprised if I hadn't seen her a few days ago. She led me to a hidden elevator and we descended to a familiar place. This was where Casper and I appeared. But it looked more alive.

What seemed like a wall before, was now a bright screen. There was a table with chairs as well. It was like a surveillance room. Lelouch sat there with a laptop. He looked totally natural right there.

In fact, I got sort of a nostalgic feeling watching him.

"Come and sit Alex. We have things to discuss."

I sat down across from him, the glow of the laptop in front of him and the screen from the side gave Lelouch an eerie look. I think I saw this scene in a movie once. The dude sitting where I am was killed.

I guess it's too late to be having these thoughts huh? The scene turned less homicidal, but akward in my opinion, when C.C. sat down in Lelouch's lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, then closed her eyes.

She looked like she was sleeping. Lelouch didn't seem a bit bothered. This reminded me of my question I had a while back.

"Hey Lelouch?", I said quietly, trying not to wake C.C.. I felt a little uncomfortable asking this in her presence.

"What is it?"

"What's your relationship with C.C.?"

For some reason, he chuckled before answering.

"C.C. and I are accomplices. We have a contract with each other. It's a unique type of friendship. All the years we've been together, we're extremely close."

That wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for. After hearing that I didn't feel any hesitation in my response.

"Your sex life is nonexistent, isn't it?" I thought I saw a smirk on C.C.'s face, but it was too dark to tell.

"I don't see how that's any of your business", Lelouch said.

"Whatever. What did you want to talk about?"

"Your future."

"My future?"

"Yes."

Give me a better answer already. I knew Lelouch vi Britannia was supposed to be some sort of enigma, but you'd think after being in hiding he'd drop it.

"Okay, me future. Let's hear it."

I'm pretty sure I could handle whatever he was about to tell me. Of course you should know by now I'm prone to excessive blackouts. Maybe whatever Lelouch said would give me some clue about Jun.

There's a plot device that's like that, but I can't seem to remember it. Hmm, no wonder I got a C in English.

- - - - - - -

Up next: What's Alex's future? What's going on with Jun? Who did he meet at the cemetery?


	10. Prophecy

"In time, someone will come for you. Your will doesn't matter. They'll take you by force", Lelouch said.

"Who's coming for me?"

"There's still an underground faction that wants to control Geass. While snooping around, C.C. found this", he handed me an sheet of paper.

It looked like a copy of a much older document. "What is this?"

"A prophecy", C.C. answered.

"'Born from benign fire, origin from Hell's flame. The key to Geass is will live, and be born again. At the moment of enlightenment, the heart will choose the way of life. The mentors will meet again. The past will echo, if the key hesitates. But will have a new ending if their destiny is realized'. What does that mean."

"If we take everything literally it would be you", Lelouch answered.

"Me?" What exactly in there could be taken literally as me? I think Lelouch might've gone insane.

"You were born in a normal family: 'born from benign fire'. And your soul originated from me: 'Hell's fire'."

"You're Hell's fire?"

"In the eyes of the rest of the world, yes."

"This just doesn't make sense. You're saying I'm the 'key to Geass'? Explain that first."

"The key to Geass, is one who will control all those with Geass, and those with the code", Lelouch said.

"Well, I have no intention of controlling anybody."

C.C. gigged. "He's the exact opposite of you Lelouch."

"Absolutely no ambition", Lelouch said disapprovingly.

What's with this guy? "I have ambition, my goals just don't go as high as ruling the world."

"I don't want another war like before", Lelouch said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"People will fight for you", C.C. said. "It's gotten to the point where we have to alert you."

"What do you mean gotten to the point? How long has this been going on?", I asked.

"C.C. and I have died many times, before today. There have been betrayals, and losses. We've been fighting them since we realized you are my reincarnation", Lelouch said.

"How long has that been?"

"Years. You've exhausted us Alex. Now we have to leave some of it to you", C.C. said.

"What do you want from me?"

"Do as you've been doing. If something looks strange, don't investigate it. Refuse to meet with strangers. Don't go anywhere alone", Lelouch said.

"Come on, you sound like my parents", I said jokingly, but C.C.'s eyes looked sad for a moment.

"You should get back. It's almost curfew, isn't it?", she said.

"Okay."

After leading me back to the library, C.C. gave me a strange look.

"Listen, it's not good if you're careless. Be safe", she said.

"You sound like my Mom before I went on that camping trip. It's not like I'm prone to danger."

I went back to my dorm to find Casper awake for once. And he seemed a little upset.

"What's wrong Casper?"

"There was some girl asking about you earlier. She was really rude."

"Asking about me?"

"Yeah. Then she said I was useless and that she'd find you on her own."

Find me? Was this one of those people Lelouch mentioned? There's no way they'd move in as soon as I find out about them. I guess I can't really tell what they **would **do. But still, it seems too soon. I fell asleep listening to Casper talk to Rolo.

- - -

"Hmm, his sleepy face is actually pretty cute. Well enough of that. Time to wake up."

"Gah!", I gasped as I felt ice being dropped down my shirt. That voice sounded familiar.

By my bed was the reason I used to think all girls were crazy. Cassandra Kilduf. She stared down at me with violet eyes. I looked over at my clock. I had to get ready for class soon. She looked around my room and then started studying Casper, who was still asleep.

"It's that boy who was no use yesterday."

"Hey that's my friend. Watch what you say about him."

"Whatever", she said flipping her green hair.

I know what you're thinking. Green hair? Well don't. I know my life is full of convenient coincidences, but there's no way Cassandra is in anyway related to C.C. or Lelouch. I'll believe that Jun is trying to kill me before I believe Cassandra has something to do with them. As I thought that, I felt something.

"There's no way. Did I just jinx myself?", I muttered to myself.

"He's a strange little boy", Cassandra said about Casper. "Anyway, let's get going."

"Going?"

"We've got class soon, don't we?"

I looked at her more closely. She was wearing the girl's uniform.

"Wait a second? . . . What are you doing in the boy's dorm?!"

She just walked out nonchalantly. A girl just walked out of a boy's dorm room in the morning, wearing a school uniform. That was gonna bite me later. I woke up Casper and we started getting ready. I was walking to class when I started thinking about how Cassandra got into my room.

No! I didn't have time for that. My biography was due soon, and I was barely out of Lelouch's early years. I got to class and was both happy and surprised to see Jun. I thought he might be back to normal.

"Morning Jun. Feeling better?"

"Uh, yeah. The other day Alex, I wasn't feeling well. Something happened, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine. Just as long as you're okay. So how far are you along with your biography?"

"I finished that a few days ago."

"Huh? Seriously!?"

"You shouldn't procrastinate, Alex."

"I guess. I've had a lot on my mind. By the way, my friend from New Britannia has arrived."

"Is that so? I look forward to meeting her!", Jun said happily.

That's the Jun I knew. There was probably just something going on at home. But I guess everything was fine now. Even though my life's been going crazy lately, it's nice to know I've got a friend I can count on. Hmm, as a second thought, Jun is a really great friend.

He's really good at kendo. So if I get in trouble, I've got an awesome bodyguard/friend. Lelouch and C.C. said people will fight for me. If I tell Jun, then I'll have a friend that knows. Well, Casper knows, but Jun is my best friend. I'll tell him the next time we're alone.

- - - - - - -

Up next: Alex talks to Jun. And the rest of his friends meet Cassandra.


	11. Ghostly Roommate

It was the end of class and I was ready to tell Jun. I just needed to get him alone during lunch. If I was Lelouch, I might've planned this better. But since I'm not, I was just gonna ask to talk to him alone. Of course I forgot one thing.

"Hey Alex! You didn't tell us your friend was so hot!", Vince said suddenly.

Ivana hit him. "Don't be a pervert! Seriously, don't you have some Student Council chores?"

"As a representative of the Student Council, I must welcome new students!"

"Cassandra, just how long are you gonna be here?", I asked.

"My parents have some business to do here. I'll be here until then."

She looked over at Jun, who was by my side. Then she started smirking.

"That's a cute girlfriend you've got Alex", she teased.

Jun started blushing, like really blushing. "For the last time! I'm a boy!"

"What do you mean, 'for the last time'?",I asked.

"Have you two met before?", Lea asked.

"Uh, I didn't know you were Alex's friend", Jun said to Cassandra.

"He and I had an interesting encounter before. It was after your kendo practice, wasn't it?", Cassandra said with a smirk.

"Don't just call it an encounter! You walked right into the boy's locker room!", Jun yelled.

I'd feel more sympathetic, but Cassandra walked in on me while I was in the shower once. It didn't even matter that I locked the door. This girl had a one track mind. I didn't have time for this. I needed to talk to Jun.

"Hey Jun-" _Ringringringring._

"Alex, your cell phone", Cassandra said, already grabbing out of my pocket. "Who's Lulu?"

"L-Lulu?"

"Got a new girlfriend Alex?", Vince teased.

I took my cell phone back and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Don't tell anyone anything."_

"Huh?"

And then he just hung up. That guy, he just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"What was that about?", Jun asked.

"Nothing. I need to go to the library. I've still got some research to do."

I did go to the library, but I had no intention of seeing Lelouch. I was actually studying. I decided I should know more about this guy who was trying to run my life. It turns out there was a biography of Zero here.

They were in volumes, for each one. But I only needed to know about one, the first Zero. Thankfully, this was straightforward. I only had a few minutes left for lunch.

"Let's see. As Zero he, began the Black Rebellion, proclaimed the United States of Japan, huh? What's this?"

I turned the page and things started going bad. He and the Black Knights destroyed some lab dedicated to Geass research. There were children there! And then the Black Knights betrayed him. That's when Zero's identity was revealed.

"He was the Demon Emperor. How am I so sure that he's really fighting for good?"

I knew it wasn't fair to judge him like that. But I hardly knew him! He probably killed innocent people!

"Wait, Rolo calls him big brother. He should know. I need to ask Casper."

"Ask me what?"

"GAH! Casper, seriously! I'm never gonna get used to that."

"What do you need to ask me?"

"I need you to ask Rolo something for me."

"What is it?"

"What kind of brother was Lelouch?"

Casper was quiet for a moment, like he was listening.

"Rolo said that Lelouch was a great big brother. But technically, they weren't related. Even so, Lelouch still cared for him", Casper said.

"Is that so? So did he know about Zero?"

"He said 'It's frustrating to talk like this. There's an easier way. But it must be done after school'."

"Okay then, after school. By the way, what're you doing here? Don't you have class now?"

"No, my lunch started a few minutes ago."

I checked a clock. "Man! I'm late for gym!"

I ran to the gymnasium, and snuck into the locker room to change. I tried to sneak back out again but my teacher yelled my name. Sometimes I swore that woman was half banshee. It always seemed like she was on my case.

It's not like I'm bad at sports, I just don't like them. To make things worse, teacher's pet Ivana was in the same class. I was convinced that she was alive just to make me look bad.

"Alex! Pick up the pace!", my teacher yelled.

She made me run laps around the gym for being late. After that I sat on the bleachers with the other guys while Ivana led the girls in a game of volleyball. I thought about how Rolo was going to talk to me.

He was a ghost, and I couldn't hear ghosts. Maybe he'll talk to me through a radio? Thinking about this got me excited and soon I found myself back at my dorm room. Casper was lying on his bed, looking deep in thought.

"So, how's this gonna work?", I asked.

"Rolo said that, he's going to possess me", Casper said.

"Possess?"

"He said all ghosts have the ability, but not all do it. He's done it before though."

"Okay, but you seem really calm about this."

"I trust Rolo. He'd never do anything that would hurt me."

"Alright then."

"I'm ready, Rolo", Casper said.

Slowly, Casper started glowing. His whole body was covered in light. Then it drained out of his body until only his eyes had a faint glow.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Alex."

The voice coming from Casper's body wasn't his own. It seemed to have a different level of softness. I couldn't tell if it was more soft or less.

"So, you're Rolo?", I asked.

"Yes. Now I can tell you everything, so you can help brother."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I always knew brother was Zero. In fact, it was because of it, that I met him."

"Huh?"

"The truth is, I was raised as an assassin. And if the situation brought itself, I was supposed to kill him."

"K-kill him?"

"Yes. After Zero's rebellion failed, Lelouch was captured, and had his memories changed. He forgot he was Zero, and believed I was his brother."

"But, you didn't kill him."

"Yeah. He convinced me to join him. Lelouch was the only real family I had."

"Zero said that he fought for justice, right? Isn't it possible that someone innocent died?"

"You're asking some pretty difficult questions", Rolo said with a laugh. "Well, you know the history of the Massacre Princess, right?"

"Yeah. Lelouch, as Zero, geassed Princess Euphemia into ordering a massacre of the Japanese. She was hated until it was revealed what really happened."

"When Brother became emperor, he made it so that geass was 'leaked' to the public. He wanted Euphemia to be forgiven for something that wasn't her fault."

"Forgiven? But didn't he kill her?", I asked.

"He always regretted that."

"What about that attack on that lab? The one that researched geass?"

"Lelouch did order that as Zero. But that's because of a mistake I made. I killed a friend of his."

"Wait a second, _you _killed his friend, and he attacks at random?"

"That's not it. Brother didn't blame me. He blamed geass in general. He used his to make her life easier, but it was cancelled and she remembered everything, including him being Zero."

"So what?"

"Back then, I did whatever it took to protect him. So much that I was blinded by everything else. I killed her, because I thought she would endanger brother."

"All because of geass."

"Did I answer all of your questions?", Rolo asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Just remember Alex."

"What?", I was actually kind of curious to what he would say.

"Lelouch is still my brother", he said in a slightly menacing voice. "If I think you're hurting him, I'll make it so only Casper can hear you."

When I realized what he meant, I seriously felt threatened. A death threat from a ghost is the worst kind. Especially when they're currently possessing your roommate.

"You're very important to my brother, so be careful", he said smiling.

The glow covered Casper again, and then left him completely. He opened his eyes and I knew it was the normal Casper. He smiled at me.

"Did you get all your answers?", he asked.

"Yeah, and possibly a hit on my life."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing. But I need to talk to Lelouch tomorrow. And I still want to talk to Jun. I should probably talk to Cassandra too, she is a visiting friend."

"Hehe, you have a full life, don't you Alex?"

"I think that's the understatement of my entire life."

- - - - - - -

Up next: Alex and Lelouch disagree, and for once, pizza doesn't cheer up C.C.

- - - - - - -Omake Time!- - - - - - -

"Where is Alex, I wonder?"

Cassandra Kilduf had arrived in Japan a few hours ago. She immediately put on the school uniform and set out to find her friend/slave. She hadn't seen him for a while and had been bored lately. Walking through the school, she heard voices coming from somewhere.

She opened the door slightly and saw some boys, practicing kendo.

"Hmm, didn't Alex always talk about some friend who was in kendo? What was their name? Jen?"

Practice was over and Cassandra waited by the door for someone to call out the boy's name. She was almost sure it wasn't really Jen. She followed a group of boys to a room, but stopped as it said 'BOYS LOCKER ROOM'.

After sometime, a bunch of them came out. She was aware of the strange looks she got. She was a random girl standing outside a male locker room. But Cassandra had a one track mind. She was pretty sure she could tell who she was looking for by his face.

Cassandra counted the number of boys in her head. By now there was only one left in the locker room. And she knew for a fact none of them were Jen.

"Jen? Or is it Jane? Hmm, I'm tired of waiting."

Without another thought, she just went inside the locker room. It was empty. But she heard some rustling. She figured it was just somebody getting dressed. Cassandra turned the corner and saw someone pulling on a shirt.

"So you're Jen?", she said.

The boy turned around in surprise. He immediately started buttoning up their shirt.

"What are you doing here?!", he yelled.

"Oh? Have we met before?", she said with a smirk.

"You're in the boy's locker room!"

"I'm not going to acknowledge that until you introduce yourself."

"J-Jun Tsurugi."

"Cassandra, and here, my last name is Kilduf."

"Here?", Jun's eyebrows raised when he realized what she was saying.

"I think I'm gonna have fun here."

"Don't forget where you are", Jun said.

"I didn't know how girly you were."

"H-huh?"

Cassandra looked him up and down. "What a slender body you have. And such a feminine face."

"I'm a boy!", Jun yelled, face flushed.

The way they were talking, you'd think they met somewhere before. But. . . how is that possible?


	12. Disagreements

I was deep in thought as I went to my chess team meeting. I wasn't able to talk to Jun all day, and I really wanted too. But I did notice that Cassandra did seem really comfortable with my Japanese friend.

"That's not strange at all, I guess. When we first met, she made me wear a dress."

I tried to make a firm decision about joining Lelouch. I don't really like fighting, not in any form. I don't want to cause trouble. But a certain prophecy stated otherwise. I was greeted by the other club members when I arrived and saw someone new.

"Who's this?", I asked.

"This is Amanda Travers. She said she wants to join the club", one of the members said.

"I prefer to be called Sidra Ambrose. Nice to meet you Alex." She extended a hand to me. She had wavy, black hair, brown skin, and dark eyes.

"Um, okay. . ." I don't think I've ever met someone who wanted to change their full name. Especially to something so strange. "Why did you decide to join?"

"I need to have an extra cirricular activity. So I chose chess."

"Okay. And you're sure you want to join chess?", I asked.

"Well, I wanted to start a club of my own. But the Student Council wouldn't let me make a 'Truth Seekers Unite' club."

We sat down and started a game. "Truth seekers unite?"

"I wanted to gather those who believed in the same conspiracies I do."

Great. Another wackjob. Why do I suddenly attract all the weirdness in the world?

"I've always thought the government was hiding a few things from us", she said.

"Like what?"

"That we don't know everything about Geass. And that all the Zeroes have actually been either clones or robots. But there's one I'm really interested in", she said, taking one of my pawns.

"And what's that?" What's she gonna say? Britannia's putting mind control chips in the pizza?

"That the late Emperor Lelouch is alive."

Ah shit! Sorry, went a little crazy there. I'm just getting really annoyed that everything happening to me was related to Lelouch.

"Y-you think he's alive?"

"Of course. I don't think someone as intelligent as Lelouch would die from something like being stabbed."

"Do you hear what you're saying? It's been a long time since it happened. What do you suppose he's been doing all this time?", I asked.

"My friends and I have many theories. Why don't you come check it out?"

"What?"

"Come meet with me and my friends. I think you'll be interested."

"Actually-"

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer", she said.

Suddenly she grabbed my wrist and started walking towards the door. "Don't wait up!", she called back to the other club members.

She dragged me to some really old wing. I think it had some of the discontinued clubs. She took me deeper and deeper, where the dust piled up like it was always there. Sidra, or Amanda, or whatever, opened a door and led me in.

It was dim, lit only by two lamps on opposite sides of the room. Four others sat on the floor in a circle. Please don't tell me I just joined a cult!

"You guys, this is Alex. Alex, that's Astra, Sirius, and Vesper", Sidra said.

Astra looked sort of ghostly, with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. Sirius had black hair with a white streak in it, and dark eyes. Vesper hair long brown hair and green eyes. Sidra and I sat down in the circle.

"Today we're going to ask the Gods of Geass, where Lelouch vi Britannia is", Astra said in an airy voice.

What did I get myself into?

"Hold on. How do you plan on doing that?", I asked.

"Sirius knows many incantations. He can find anyone. Even if they're dead", Vesper said.

Is there a gas leak in here?

"I call upon the keepers of the world's collective concious", Sirius said in an ominous voice. "Show him to us, your greatest emissary. Show us Lelouch vi Britannia!"

After that it was silent. Slowly, Sirius turned towards me. "Lelouch is here."

"Here? In the school?", Sidra asked.

"No. Here. In this room."

Sirius stared straight at me. Time to leave.

"I think I'll be going now", I said, standing up.

"You can't leave just yet", Astra sighed. "Your spirit has some sort of conncection to vi Brittania. You must lead us to him."

"Well I can't. My parents are real strict about me leading spiritual cults. Besides, I've got homework-"

"You can leave now if you want", Sirius said, grabbing my wrist tightly. "But we will find you."

"Riiiight." I released my arm and left. First stop, the library. I **_really _**needed to talk to Lelouch.

- - -

"You certaintly are a magnet for trouble aren't you?", C.C. teased.

"Your friend gets posessed by a ghost, and you're recruited by some conspirators", Lelouch recounted.

"This stuff only happened when I met you!", I yelled in irritation.

"Because of me?", he said innocently.

"About my friend being posessed, Rolo told me a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like having a bunch of friends killed."

"It wasn't a bunch. I avoided as many innocent deaths as I could", Lelouch said.

"What about that girl? Rolo said he killed her because he was trying to protect you. Was there no other way?", I asked.

"Shirley. . ." Lelouch said her name and trailed off. "Because he was trying to protect me, huh? That was probably the reason he gave himself. Rolo was very posessive."

"In more ways than one", I muttered, remembering his control over Casper.

"He wanted me all to himself. That girl was going to end his world, so to speak."

"Geass caused you a lot of trouble, huh?"

"It did. But I don't regret it", Lelouch said, glancing at C.C.

"I guess it depends on the situation", I said to myself.

C.C. walked up to me. "If you understand, then it's time."

"Time for what?"

"To bestow geass on you."

"What? Why?" More like, 'Why did I not see this coming?'.

"To control Geass is your destiny", Lelouch said.

"I don't think so."

Lelouch looked genuinely surprised. "What?"

"I'm not getting a geass", I said definitely. Though, I'm not sure it sounded that way.

"Alex, you must. By acquiring geass, you'll have the power to fend off those who could harm you."

"Geass is nothing but trouble. I just want a normal life. I can't do that with some strange power."

"You're not normal. And you're never gonna be normal. You should just accept this."

"I might not be normal! But I can at least try. If I get a geass, then I'll never have a regular life."

"If you don't accept your destiny, the past will repeat itself. A world war could begin!"

"You don't know that for sure! Even if a war does begin, at least I won't be involved!"

"You could prevent it! Innocent people could die because of you!"

"Innocent people will die even if I accept this! You tried your best to avoid that, and you couldn't. You're a genius! If you can't keep bystanders alive, how can I?!"

"You're making a mistake!"

"I don't care!" I walked towards the door, but turned around. "From now on, don't come near me. I'm done with this!"

- - -

"'You're not normal. And you're never gonna be normal'? What were you thinking telling him that?", C.C. asked. Her voice conveyed that she was worried.

"It's the truth. He needed to hear it", Lelouch said.

"You needed the truth. But I don't recall that I was so harsh on you."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is, predicting what happens next."

"Didn't I tell you? The Code doesn't give you clairvoyance", C.C. said with a grin.

"Somehow, we must know where the past will start again", Lelouch thought out loud.

"Maybe when you were caught in Shinjuku, or maybe when I showed up making cranes with Nunnally", C.C. mused.

"It's getting late. What do you want to eat?", Lelouch asked.

C.C. was about to answer when she remembered the fight between Lelouch and Alex. Lelouch was an important person to her, and for reasons not known yet, so was Alex. For once, pizza wasn't the first thing on her mind.

"I'm not hungry."

"What?"

"I'm just going to sleep now."

- - - - - - -

**Up next: As the prophecy foretold, history will replay, but from where? Is everything what it seems to be? **

- - -Casper Omake!- - -

_5 years ago. . ._

Casper had celebrated his 9th birthday a few weeks ago. However, he hadn't recieved a gift he really wanted, a friend. There were a lot of kids he played with at school, but no one was his friend. They all stopped trying to be nice when he told them about the voices he heard.

_'Look at the world today.'_

_'That's the man who killed me.'_

_'I feel so alone.'_

"What?", Casper looked around when he heard that voice. He was sitting alone in his backyard.

"You're alone too?", he called out.

_'You can hear me?'_

"Yes. You said you're alone?", Casper asked.

_'I am. I haven't really talked to anyone in a while.'_

"I'm alone too. I don't have any friends."

_'Then, you and I are the same.'_

"Yeah. Will you be my friend?", the young boy asked innocently.

_'Of course.'_

"Casper! It's time for lunch!", a maid called.

"Coming! I have to go now."

_'I'll come with you.'_

"Always?"

_'Always.'_

Casper felt a slight chill, and then something strange, like a connection. Somehow, he knew he would feel this connection for a long time.


	13. Recognition

Some of you might be thinking I'm being selfish for running away like that. You others might think I'm crazy for passing up an adventure likes this. But I know that I can't do this. Lelouch was a normal student like me.

He had classmates, friends, and I'm sure there were some happy times in his life. Because of geass that all ended. Everyone thinks he's a Demon Emperor. I don't want to let go of my life. I'm happy going to class, and not worrying about some secret power.

I got back to my room and saw Casper doing homework at his desk. It's not fair. Casper was there when I met Lelouch, and yet his life is still completely the same! I can't say it's completely normal, what with the ghost thing, but he's had that years before this.

"Hey, did you just visit Lelouch and C.C.?", he asked.

"Yeah, for the last time."

"'The last time'?"

"I'm not meeting with them anymore", I said, lying down on my bed.

"Why not?"

"I can't do it. I'm not giving up my life for people I hardly know."

"I guess I can understand that", I heard Casper pause, and his voice seemed to change. "But, I refuse to allow it."

I looked at Casper and his eyes were glowing. Not a good sign.

"Lelouch needs you to cooperate him. Why don't you?"

"Was it worth it? Was all that fighting worth losing those days?", I asked. "Was it worth missing those days at the academy? Was it worth losing your life?"

"It wasn't fighting!", Rolo yelled, standing up. "It was what we were fighting for. Because of brother, there's peace! Without him, you would still be in a war!"

"It doesn't matter! You say that without him, I'd be in a war. But that's exactly what he's asking me to do!"

"But isn't that what needs to be done?! Lelouch always tried to keep his friends away from his fights. He always tries to do things on his own! Because he's asking something of you, must mean he really needs your help!", Rolo yelled.

I took in what he said. Was Lelouch really like that?

Rolo continued, "He's been watching you for a long time. He wanted to confront you many times, but he was insistent on keeping you blissfully unaware."

Tears started flowing down Casper's face. "He's worked really hard to keep this peace. He and C.C. have died a lot. Just because they're immortal, doesn't mean it's not painful."

He looked up at me with a scary expression. "I'll give you one more chance. Consider this, whether you join my brother or not, someone is still going to try and take you."

The glow disappeared, and Casper turned back to normal. He touched his cheeks, and felt the tears.

"Was I. . . crying? What happened?"

"Uh, Rolo got emotional."

"Rolo? He just took over me?"

"Yeah, he and I talked."

"What about?"

"Nothing important", I turned over and tried to sleep. I didn't care that I was still in my uniform.

_A strange place. Where am I? It looked like a shrine. I looked down, there wasn't a ground. So it was floating? The sun looked like it was setting, but it was hard to tell if there was a sun._

_"I've found you."_

_I turned toward the top of the shrine and saw a stranger. _

_"Who are you?", I asked._

_"Come with me", he said, holding out a hand._

_Before I could answer, the scenery changed. I stood beside him, and before us there was a crowd. Some of them had strange symbols on their foreheads._

_"This can be your army. And with it, you can rule absolutely. Come with me, and it will be so."_

_I had no idea what he was talking about. But suddenly I heard a strange ringing. I was starting to wake up. The stranger's voice contorted in anger. They were yelling something, reaching for my hand, but their voice was fading, and their image swirled away as I awoke._

Ringringringringringrin-

Stupid alarm clock. I wonder what that dream was about. What do I care? Dreams never mean anything.

- - -

It had been a almost a week since I had seen Lelouch, or had any strange dreams. But it was weird, because I always felt someone was watching me. Sidra has been coming to chess club meetings. And at each one she's tried to recruit me for her little conspirators club.

I've seen them hanging out once. Sirius wouldn't stop glaring at me, Vesper wouldn't stop smiling at me, and Astra was always playing with some animal. I guess I'll always attract weird people, but that doesn't mean I need to get involved.

I was in my last period of the day, when my name came over the intercom.

**"Alexander Wallace, please report to the main office. Alexander Wallace, please report to the main office."**

When I got there, I saw my dad. He didn't look happy. Without saying a word, he took me from school and drove me to a hospital.

"Dad, what are we doing here?"

"Something's wrong with your mother, Alex."

"What's wrong with her?", I asked as we were admitted into her room.

She was lying in the bed, looking really fragile. My mom was always gentle, but I never imagined seeing her this way. I really hope it's not serious.

"What happened?", I asked.

"I'm not sure. She's been like this for a few days, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you", my dad said.

"Then, why are you telling me now?"

"The doctor says she might not have much time now. There's something inside her that's killing her, and they can't figure it out."

"What do you mean they can't figure it out!? They're doctors aren't they?!", I yelled.

One of those 'doctors' came in and took my dad away for some papers or whatever. I sat next to my mother. I wasn't ready to lose her. I didn't know who to be mad at, my dad, the doctors, or whoever did this.

I was almost certain this had something to do with geass. Someone came in and stood next to me.

"The gods of geass have some sense of humor", they said.

I recognized that voice. I didn't look over at him. "Yeah, dark humor. What are you doing here?"

"I usually don't go out, but C.C. is unavailable."

"Why?"

"She's. . . nursing an injury."

"The gods of geass did this to my mother?", I asked.

"I've met them once before. They like to be entertained, even at the cost of others."

"I can't run away from this then? The past is gonna repeat itself. My mother will die like yours. And soon the rest of my life will follow", I could feel tears falling, but I refused to wipe them.

"I'm here because I had a talk with the gods of geass. It seems they don't want the game to start like this."

"Game? You think this is a game!? My mother is dying!"

"What I mean to say is, they're willing to give you another chance. If you accept geass now, then they'll save your mother."

"Gods or not, they're bastards! Cornering me like this."

"I'm not asking you now. I'm begging you. Something like this, can't be done on my own", Lelouch said.

I remember Rolo's words from a while ago. _"Because he's asking something of you, must mean he really needs your help!"_

I finally turned toward him and saw that he was wearing a disguise. "Fine. I won't run away anymore. I accept geass!"

Lelouch extended his hand, and I took it. Strange images passed through my eyes. Symbols, people, planets, I heard a voice.

_'If the time ever comes, this will help you remember.'_

I was back in the hospital room. Lelouch was gone. I turned back to my mother and saw an immediate change. She had more color, and her face seemed more relaxed. Even her heart rate was up. She opened her eyes, and looked over at me.

"Alex, what are you doing here?", she asked.

I just took her hand, not answering her question. It's fine this way. If I have to take on this destructive power in order to save those close to me, then I'll do it. I can't live alway being afraid. But, I'm not going to lose those I care about.

- -Marie and Kasumi Omake!- -

"Hmm", Marie hummed, tapping a pencil on her chin.

She looked outside the student council room window. Kasumi, who was sorting papers looked at her friend with curiosity.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"I need a good idea for a festival. Something that everyone can get into."

"I thought we decided on the Cat Festival", Kasumi said as she saw Arthur napping on the table.

Since the days of Milly Ashford, the Student Council always kept cat as a mascot and named him Arthur. Or in a female's case, Gwen.

"That's not good enough! What else did the Great Milly do?", Marie asked.

"Um, what about Pirate Day, Crossdressing Festival, or Murder Mystery?"

"Wait! What did you say?"

"Murder mystery?", Kasumi repeated.

"No before that!"

"P-pirate day?", Kasumi hoped Marie wasn't thinking what she thought she was thinking.

"No. The Crossdressing festival. It's perfect!"

"I-is it?"

"Can you imagine? Someone as tough as Ivana would make a perfect boy!"

"Should you really say that about your cousin?"

"Then think about this. Jun's figure in a dress!"

"Marie, you sound like a pervert."

The hyper president went over to a computer and went into the school's database. She went to the president's file for the year 2017. There was a folder that said: Crossdressing. Marie opened it and saw dozens of photos.

"Milly sure knew how to party. Hmm, didn't Jun say that Suzaku Kururugi was his ancestor?"

"Yes, I remember something like that. Why?", Kasumi asked.

"This picture of him, it has given me inspiration. One way or another, I'm gonna get Jun in a sailor fuku."

"Shouldn't we let the other students decide what type of festival they want?"

"Oh sure, we'll let them 'vote'. But the decision will be ultimately up to me", Marie giggled sinisterly.

"Such dirty politics."

"Is there any other kind?", Marie countered. "Have Vince take the votes Mimi dear! I'm off to secure costumes! I shall expose Tsurugi's inner beauty!"

"Are you a high school girl or an old man? Take Jun's feelings into consideration!", Kasumi scolded.

"You're right Mimi. Maybe Jun wants to be a maid? Or in a formal dress? I'll pick up anything that looks cute!", Marie said before leaving.

"She doesn't listen at all, does she Arthur?"

The black cat meowed in response.

"It amazes me how she can be like a drill seargent to Vincent, and then a fangirl to Jun."

Arthur hopped off the table and started playing with his scratching post. Kasumi kept working through her files when she remembered something.

"If she goes through with this, I'll have to do it too! Arthur, remind me why I enrolled in this crazy school?"

"Meow!"

"Talking to a cat? Marie is rubbing off on me."

- - - - - - -

Up next: Alex figures out what kind of geass he has.

All of your reviews make me so happy! I really appreaciate them!


	14. What are Friends for?

I left with my Dad, and was taken back to Ashford. Lelouch had disappeared. As soon as I returned, I went to the secret headquarters. C.C. wasn't there. Suddenly an unseen door opened and Lelouch came out.

"Where's C.C.?", I asked.

"She's. . . recuperating", it sounded like he hesitated.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing. You're more important now."

"Me?" What did that mean?

"We must figure out what type of geass you have", he sat down at the table and opened his laptop.

"Why is that important?", I asked.

"The more we know about it, the more we can plan."

"How am I supposed to figure it out?", I asked.

"Go back to your dorm and get some sleep. We'll deal with this in the morning", Lelouch said.

"_Now _you feel worried about me?"

He looked up from whatever he was doing, and looked me straight in the eyes. It was a little intimidating.

"I'm always looking out for you Alex, don't ever forget that."

Why did those words seem to have a deeper meaning? I wish everything was straightforward. Why can't people just say what they mean?

"Just go to bed", he said again.

I guess it was for the best. Today was a pretty exhausting day. I went back to my room and found Casper looking outside the window with the lights off.

"What are you doing?", I asked, turning on the light.

"I think someone's out there. I wanted to go out and see, but Rolo warned me to stay."

"Rolo huh?" I opened the window, and tried to see what Casper was seeing.

Suddenly, something flew toward the window. Before I could react, I was hit on the forehead with something really hard. I fell back and whatever it was, landed in front of me. Casper picked it up.

"It's a rock, with a note for you", he said.

"Can we focus on my head injury first?"

A few moments after cleaning up my forehead, I read the note.

_Come to the clubroom with those weirdos tomorrow._

_I was told weirdos was vague, so come to where ever Citrus and her friends meet._

_Apparently her name is spelled 'Sidra'. You attract the strangest people._

_I'm running out of space, so this is the end._

_Cassandra_

"That damn girl has my phone number, she knows where my dorm is, and even then, she could've told me tomorrow!"

I put my head outside my window and started yelling, "Cassandra! Next time use a damn phone!"

A light turned on two rooms down. Vince poked his head out. "Alex shut up! I'm tryin' to sleep here!"

Then a window one floor below Vince opened. Jun looked up. "You guys, its really late. Can't this wait until morning?"

"That's what I was telling Alex!", Vince yelled.

"I just got hit in the head with a ROCK!!"

"Go back to bed!", Leo yelled from above my room. "We've got classes in the morning!"

Jun sighed. "We have each other's numbers. Why don't we just talk this over on the-"

"HEY! You boys be quiet and get to sleep!", we could hear Ivana yelling from the girls dorms.

"Shut up!", Vince yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!"

I swear I felt the ground shake. All of us went back into our rooms and shut the window. I stared at the note again.

"She probably left right after she threw it anyway. I should be glad she waited until I opened the window, otherwise I'd be pickin' up broken glass."

For once I wish Cassandra was just a normal girl with common sense. The way she is now, she's like an annoying younger sister. I went to bed, trying to forget about the biography that was due in a few days.

- - -

Jun looked over at his still sleeping roommate.

"This guy is like a bump on a log.-yawn- How can the other guys be so energetic at night?"

Jun's cell phone rang next to the lamp. He picked it up and said in a yawning voice, "Jun here."

. . . "Huh? Already?" . . . "No, he hasn't but-" . . ."I can't do that to him." . . . "Yes. I understand." . . . "She's already called him. I'll be with her tomorrow." . . . "Right. After school."

He hung up the phone. Brown eyes glared at the moon through the window.

"Tomorrow, we'll be enemies, won't we?"

- - -

When I was walking to class, Jun was giving off a weird aura. Cassandra approached me like she didn't hit me in the head with a rock last night. After yelling at her in the middle of campus (earning a lot of stares) I tried to talk to Jun again.

He's my best friend should really know what's been going on. Jun really didn't like dishonesty. Hmm, I guess technically it's not like I'm not telling the truth, just not the whole truth.

"Just great. I'm more honest to the court system then to my friend."

I remembered something I saw on the internet. What was it? 'A friend is honest, but a best friend will lie their ass off at your trial'. . . or something like that. As thought that, Astra ran up me.

"Alex. There's something I wanted to tell you. Sidra told me to wait, but I just can't anymore."

"I'm coming to your club after school. Can't this wait?"

"No! I just said it can't!", her blonde hair bounced around her. You know despite her strangeness, Astra is actually pretty cute.

I sighed. I really didn't want to deal with this. I felt something within me activate.

"Astra, can you please just leave me alone?"

She looked surprised. I don't know why, I wasn't yelling. Then her face broke out into a smile and she started dancing around.

"Haha! Come on Mr. Bunny! Like this!", she exclaimed twirling.

What the hell? Was her club doing drugs? I left Astra to her dancing and tried to catch up to Jun, who already went to class. I found him sitting at his desk as usual.

"Hey Jun-"

"Jun!", Marie barged into our classroom.

"Good morning", he said.

"Jun, I need you to stop by the council room during lunch", Marie commanded, no questions asked.

"For what?", Jun asked.

President Marie had an evil glint in her eye. "You'll know soon enough."

Then she just skipped out. Then our teacher came in and I wasn't able to talk to Jun. Is there something conspiring against me telling Jun about my geass? What was my geass anyway? Nothing strange has happened since I made the contract with Lelouch.

Well, except Astra's sudden dancing. Then again maybe that's what she wanted to tell me. Or maybe she had a disease that makes her due random movements. If it was tied to my power, what did it mean? That I can make people dance? How am I supposed to fight with that?

- -Lea and Ivana omake!- -

"Hey, Iva-chan?", Leandra called, brushing her hair.

"Chan?"

"I've been reading a lot of manga lately. I think it fits you."

Both girls were getting ready for bed. Ivana was already under her covers, sitting up.

"Anyway", Lea continued, "Have you notice Alex acting weird lately?"

"You mean by not acting like an animal?"

"I'm serious. He and Jun don't hang out as much. And, well. . ."

"Lea, don't tell me you like that idiot?", Ivana's eyes widened.

"What?! No! I mean, he's cute sure. But Alex isn't really. . .", Lea trailed off.

"Isn't really?", Ivana joined Lea by her mirror.

"My type. I like more sensitive guys, with strong morals."

Ivana chose the first name that popped into her mind with those words. "Jun?"

"Jun!?", Lea's cheeks flushed. She pulled some of her hair between her fingers. "Well, he is pretty cute."

"Lea likes Jun. Lea likes Jun", Ivana teased.

"Stop that!"

"Cassandra! Next time use a damn phone!"

"Alex shut up! I'm tryin' to sleep here!"

"What was that?", Lea looked toward their window.

They opened it and heard more voices.

"Go back to bed! We've got classes in the morning!"

"That's my brother's voice", Lea said.

Ivana yelled outside the window. "HEY! You boys be quiet and get to sleep!"

Vince answered. "Shut up!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?", Ivana screamed back.

She slammed her window and went to her bed. "Boys are so immature."

"I didn't hear Jun's voice", Lea said.

"He was probably trying to get the others to calm down", Ivana said as she laid her head on her pillow.

Lea turned off the light. "Oyasumi Iva-chan."

"English please Lea?"

"Good night. How do you go to a school in Japan and not know the basics of the language?"

"Lea, don't become an otaku. Manga is the reason Marie is into boys crossdressing."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm more into mecha!"

Ivana sighed. "I'll deal with whatever that is in the morning."

- - - - - - -

Up next: Alex meets with Cassandra, and a secret is revealed.

Big thanks to **Digimon Dreamer** for giving me the idea for Alex's geass!


	15. Too Late

**FireIceWindEarth: **I can't really tell you where I live, but here'a how I came up with Alex's name. 1) I like the name Alexander. and 2) Wallace just seemed like a good surname at the time. I had no idea someone would actually have the same name!**  
**

- - - - - - -

During lunch, Jun was supposed to be in the Student Council room. Maybe I could catch him there. I may seem a little obsessed with telling Jun, but come on! I need to tell someone. Casper already knows, Cassandra is out of the question Ivana won't believe me, Lea will think I'm crazy, Vince might actually be more interested than I am, and Leo. . . I'm not sure what he'll do.

Cassandra followed me to the room, holding a plate with a slice of pizza. I guess she snagged that from the cafeteria before she left with me. Lucky. I'm skipping lunch for this. But I'm sure once I tell Jun, I'm sure he'll make me feel better about all this by saying something like-

"Ow! Marie, it's really tight."

"I've never really done this before."

"What the heck is going on?", I wondered as I opened the door.

"It looks like your not meant for a corset", Marie looked Jun up and down.

I looked him up and down to. Was he wearing a dress?

"Alex! Don't look!", Jun yelled.

"Just as I thought, you are a girl", Cassandra said, takng a bite out of her pizza.

"I'm a boy! Marie, why am I in a dress?!", Jun asked. I was about to do the same.

She just got a really weird look in her eyes. Then she grinned.

"I've decided to do the crossdressing festival!"

"Well count me out", I said. There's no way I was dressing up as a girl.

"I refuse to as well!", Jun said.

Marie just laughed maniacally. She went over to the table and brought back a folder. She handed it to Jun. It was full of pictures.

"Kururugi was very willing to participate in former President Milly's crossdressing festival."

I went over to Jun and looked at the picture. He was in a sailor fuku. He really did look like a girl.

"Whatever. What he did has nothing to do with me", Jun said. "I don't know how you tricked me into this dress, but I'm never wearing it again!"

After Jun was back into his uniform, I decided now was the time to talk to him. I might not ever get another chance at this rate.

"Jun, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

I led him to the rooftop. For some reason this place felt really nostalgic. Maybe it has something to do with Lelouch. "Um", I wasn't really sure how to start. "Remember that night in the cemetery?"

"You mean the night I came to find you and you weren't even there?"

"Well, yeah."

"What about it?"

"There's a reason you couldn't find me." Why did it feel like I was dragging it out? Just tell him!

"What happened that night?", Jun asked.

"Well, Casper and I-"

"Hey Alex!", someone called from below us. Jun and I looked down and saw Ivana, putting her hands on her hips. And she didn't look happy. I could feel her glare from all the way up here. "Get back to class! Lunch is almost over!"

"Lunch?" As I said that, the bell rung, signaling lunch's end. "Where did all that time go?"

"We can talk later Alex. I don't have kendo today."

"Alright." We left the roof and parted ways. At least now he knows I need to tell him something. That's a start, right? I remembered I had to meet Cassandra after school. I'd have to make that meeting quick.

- - -

"Cassandra? Where are you?" I went to the clubroom that Sidra lead me to the last time. It was as dark as ever. "Don't tell me she's not here."

"I'm right here." The two lamps turned on, and Cassandra was in the center of the room. She stood there staring at me.

"Why did you call me here?"

"I have been ordered by my superiors. It's time to reveal ourselves", she said.

"Wait. Reveal? Who? What are you talking about?"

"Let me explain. Cassandra has a tendency to leave people more confused than ever."

I recognized that voice. But it just didn't click in my head. "Jun?", I called. He stepped from the shadows, with a serious look on his face. What exactly was going on here?

"That night I was looking for you in the cemetery, I met someone", Jun said. "That person explained a lot of things to me."

"We are part of a faction that aims to destroy the Key of Geass", Cassandra said. "Or at the very least, keep it from activating."

"That would be me wouldn't it?", I asked. They both nodded. "That won't be necessary. I don't really plan on becoming the key." Then I muttered to myself,"I didn't plan on having a geass either, but that backfired."

"That's what you say, but you're not exactly avoiding it either", Jun said.

"Well I was practically being cornered. What about you? Why are you working for. . . them?" I didn't even know who I was up against.

"I'm trying to keep the world from falling into another war."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do!"

"Enough", Cassandra interrupted. "Our only orders were to reveal ourselves, and then capture him."

"Cassandra, how long have you been involved in this?", I asked.

"Since the day I was made."

"Made?"

"Jun. Why don't you try it out now?", Cassandra suggested something.

"I'd rather not. I don't like using that power", Jun said. He started walking toward me.

Suddenly, I was afraid of my best friend. Something inside me turned on, just like with Astra. Both Jun and Cassandra froze. I didn't wait to see their expressions, I just ran. I went straight to Lelouch and C.C.

"What happened?", he asked as soon as I came in.

"Apparently, two of my friends are now my enemies. Have any explanations?"

"You mean Cassandra?"

"And Jun."

"Everything's starting to fall together", C.C. said detatchedly.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't fight my friends!"

"If I had that attitude, I wouldn't have achieved my goals", Lelouch said. "Have you figured out your geass yet?"

That's what he cares about? Unbelieveable. "I'm not sure. I just know people act weird around me. Shouldn't you know? You gave it to me."

"Code bearers always know what geass they bestow upon others", C.C. said.

"Then why haven't you explained it yet?", I asked Lelouch.

He just sat there with a faraway look on his face. "You should find out for yourself. It's sort of rewarding in a way, isn't it?"

"I have yet to be rewarded for anything since I met you. It's just been one surprise after another!" I was feeling a little exhausted after everything that had happened.

"Victory is it's own reward", Lelouch said.

"Just forget it. I came to tell you _once again _something strange occured because of you."

"Because of me? I'd take responsibility, but right now I have more pressing matters", Lelouch left through a door, leaving me alone with C.C.

I have to admit, I was a little initimidated by her. But. . . there was something. . . something that seemed to come from her eyes that didn't scare me.

"Don't be upset with Lelouch", she said. "There's more than one complication at work here." Something in her voice changed. "How is Cassandra?"

"How do you guys know her?", I asked.

"Just answer the question."

". . . She's fine, besides being on the opposing side now. She's had tons of entertainment harassing me."

Then C.C. smiled. A geniune smile. Why did that seem so weird? And yet, it was a little endearing. "That's good to know. And you?"

"Me?" What did she want to know?

"How are you feeling? You don't regret this, do you?"

I thought for a moment. Could I really say I regretted this? I guess not. An adventure's fine, just not a life threatening one.

"I don't regret anything, but I wish I wasn't kept in the dark."

"Lelouch and I discussed your geass. It's a very useful one. You distort people's senses. And you can probably use it on the same person more than once."

"Distort peoples senses?", I asked.

"In short, you give them hallucinations."

"Hallucinations. That explains Astra."

"She's an interesting girl", C.C. said.

I went back to my dorm, skipping chess club. They won't miss me for a day, right? So far I'd been wrong about. . . well just about everything. Is there anyone who predicts life more worse than me?

- - - - - - -

No omake today, sry. It's about 1 am, and I need to be somewhere tomorrow.

Up next: I have no idea. But I'm hoping to get in some of Lelouch and C.C's life leading up to this, including their clashes with the other group working against them.


	16. Q and AA

Okay, let's recap. I'm the reincarnation of a dead emperor. That emperor is alive. My two friends are part of an organization that wants to do away with me. My roommate can talk to ghosts. The one ghost that follows him has threatened me. And I can give people hallucinations.

"I'm in way too deep to be hesitating now."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you", Lelouch said, sitting across from me.

We were currently in that dark headquarters, discussing something of what I guess is great importance. Lelouch wanted me to join in a special mission. Since I was fully involved now, I needed to participate more.

I hope that means no more surprises. . . . . . . . . . . Of course not.

"We just need to confirm something there", Lelouch said.

"What's that?"

"The three main agents have geass. We know all of their identities except for one. This person has the ability to enter someone's dreams."

"Why do we need to know who they are?"

"It might prove useful to convert them to our cause."

"You want to make someone switch sides? Is that even possible?"

"You'd be surprised at what Lelouch can do", C.C. said, looking up from her third box of pizza.

It's amazing how much she can eat. I haven't even been here an hour yet. Actually, I'm starting to get a craving for it now. But now's not the time for pizza. I'm supposed to be infiltrating an enemy base tonight!

- - -

And here I am, in full black, trying to get inside some building. Lelouch gave me a communicator, before he drove off in a van.

"How exactly am I supposed to get in?"

_"Leave that to C.C., she'll create an opening. You just focus on finding the target. Do you remember what they look like?"_

"Yeah, I remember." Lelouch had shown me a picture of the person. They had long, red hair, and green eyes. They looked familiar for some reason.

_"This building is just a cover for the real place. The actual headquarters in underground. You'll be travelling through the vents."_

"Great, more cliches." I waited outside beside the building. The shadows gave me great cover.

_"By the way Alex, how did that biography go?"_

"I got it done just in time, no thanks to you. It would've been better if you helped, you know being the subject of it."

_"Hard work is it's own reward."_

"You sound like my dad. Stop lecturing me already."

C.C. came from one of the vents that led outside. She brushed off spiderwebs.

"You know I hate dirty work", she said to Lelouch through her communicator.

_"But the vents are so tough to get through. And besides, you're so much more flexible then I."_

"Please tell me that wasn't a sex joke", I said almost choking.

"As I recall, you have a few secret moves of your own", C.C. said.

Lelouch chuckled on the other end. _"All the better to surprise you with."_

"You guys do know I can hear you right?"

"The guards will unconcious for thirty minutes. Thought it's likely our presence will be known before then", C.C. said to me.

"Why am **I **doing this?"

"Because you have a geass to protect yourself. And knowing that you are the key, they will be less likely to harm you. Besides, you may have already met this person", C.C. explained.

"I have?"

She didn't answer my question, and went to whereever the van was. I sighed. I really can't believe I'm doing this. I climbed into the ventilation system and started crawling through them. I guess C.C. caught all of the webs on her way in, because I didn't catch any.

After a while, I realized that I had no idea where to go.

"Lelouch, where exactly am I supposed to go?"

_"Just keep going until you find something worth looking into."_

"Alright." What kind of strategy was that? I kept crawling around until I heard voices. I instantly recognized them

"I'd like to avoid as much violence as possible." That was Jun.

"I agree. I'm all for the cause, but I'm still human." And that was Cassandra.

"I understand your feelings. However your orders are absolute. It does not matter if the Key is harmed, so long as he comes back alive." That voice sounded familiar, yet I couldn't place it.

"Understood", Jun said.

"Must you always be so accomodating?", Cassandra asked.

"It's called cooperation. Though I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're insubordinate at every chance you get", Jun shot back.

"I'm not good at following orders."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I have my own reasons."

I could hear someone walking away, and I'm sure that was Cassandra. I moved close to see through the small slits. I could barely make out Jun and that other person.

"It's always interesting to see you two bicker. I must say, I truly picked someone worthy when I found you Jun."

"That cemetery, why were you there?", Jun asked.

"I was looking for the Key, but instead I found you. I was not disappointed."

"I've got school tomorrow. Please refrain from calling me after eleven", Jun said before leaving. **(1)**

I heard Jun leave and that left one person. I saw them move somewhere, but then they came back, with a ladder. Uh oh. If I stay, they might catch me up here, if I go, I'll make noise and they're sure to find me then.

They got to the top and looked me straight me in the eye through the vent's slits. I started wondering if they could actually see me.

"You don't have to worry. No one knows you're here", they said opening the vent.

"How did you know?", I asked.

"C.C. made her presence clear earlier."

Why did that voice sound familiar?

"This can be your army. And with it, you can rule absolutely. Come with me, and it will be so."

"You're that person, from in my dream!" I could recognize him now from the picture. The green eyes, and red hair.

"You recognize me. But I almost didn't recognize you."

"Huh?"

"Brown hair and blue eyes don't really suit you. It's too common." What did he mean by that?

"Don't you know blue eyes are pretty rare?"

"That's right. So, do both of your parent's have blue eyes?"

"No, their eyes are brown."

"Interesting. L.L. and C.C. are still hiding things from you."

What's with this guy? And who is L.L.? "Like you're any better. I don't even know your name."

"How rude of me. My name is A.A."

"Okay, so I guess L.L. is Lelouch then?", I asked.

"You're not as dumb as you look now. So I take it you don't understand your full conncetion with C.C. and L.L.?"

"All I know is that they've been stalking me since I was born, and now they want me to help them in their cause."

A.A. shook his head, almost mockingly. "L.L. always tries to keep secrets. And that C.C., just follows him whereever he goes. I guess those are the terms of their witch and warlock contract."

"Witch and warlock?"

"Well, I'd like to expose everything now, but I now L.L.'s love of theatrics. He'll tell you when it suits the mood. But you should probably leave right now. Someone's bound to notice all the guards that have been knocked out."

"Just so we're clear, who exactly are you?", I asked.

"That's why L.L. made you come here, isn't it? Very well, I have no problem introducing myself more thoroughly. My name is A.A., Ihave a geass that allows me to put myself in other's dreams and manipulate them."

"And how do you know Jun?"

"I found him in the cemetery one night, and bestowed geass unto him."

"Wait, how can you have geass and give it someone?"

His eyes widened in surprise when I said that. "Is L.L. really keeping such things from you?" He put his hands on his hips as if he was annoyed.

"You'd think he'd want you to be more prepared. I'm one of the four people who have reached a certain state in their contracts. I have evolved to attain full geass, and I have also obtained the code from someone other than my original contractor."

"One of the four? Who's the other three?"

"Two of them work besides me in this faction. L.L. is the third. We four have reached a level only heard of. We have gained Code Geass."

"So you're saying, Lelouch still has control over his geass?"

"Exactly. Once you reach Code Geass, it is yours to control. That is why I called to you in your dream. However, I'll allow you to leave. This is more a game than a fight for me."

"Whatever, you've just given me more questions for Lelouch."

I went back up to the ladder and tried to retrace my steps to find out where I entered. I have to admit, that was easier than I thought it was gonna be. I mean at least I didn't trip any wires, or have to acrobat my way through a laser-grid.

It wasn't until I made it back to outside, when Lelouch picked me up in the van, that I realized. . . Jun has a geass.

- - - - - - -

**Up next: Will Lelouch ever tell Alex the whole truth? What exactly is he hiding?**

-- Jun and Cassandra Omake!--

Jun was brought to a strange place by the one called A.A.. He said he'd explain everything when they arrived.

"You'll have a partner working directly with you."

"Who are they?", Jun asked.

"She's very straightforward, and keeps a calm head. She's been in this organization for a very long time", A.A. answered.

They walked into a room where there was a single girl, eating from a box of pizza. "Who's the new girl?", she asked.

"This is Jun, and he's a boy so be nice Cassandra", A.A. said.

Jun then realized when she said 'girl', she meant him. "It's rude to assume things from strangers."

"I honestly thought you were female", Cassandra said. "You have a girl's face."

"Well I assure you, I'm a guy."

"I think you two will get along just fine. I'll let you two get aquainted, but I'll be back to better explain myself Jun", A.A. said, leaving the room.

"A.A. said you've been here a long time. How long is that?", Jun asked.

He noticed her eyes turned down, and she didn't answere. Jun went to sit down with her. "What is it?", he asked.

"I've been here my whole life."

"You're whole life?! What about your family?"

The corners of her mouth turned up in a slight smile. "They understand."

Jun felt his heart tug for this girl. Everyone should have a family. He didn't know much about her, but he knew she was sad.

_'It's too soon for me to be promising anything to this girl. I hardly know her. But. . .'_

"Cassandra, starting today, we're partners."

"Yes, we are."

"And that means no matter what, we're together, right?"

"Right", Cassandra agreed with him. But on the inside, she felt wary. _'What's this boy thinking? He doesn't even fully understand what he's here for.'_

"And since we're partners, it would benice if you'd never question my gender again."

Cassandra grinned. "That's impossible. Not only is your face feminine, but you give off girlish vibes."

"Girlish vibes?!"

"Even more so, A.A. is nototoriously ambiguous when it comes to his sexuality", Cassandra said taking a bite out of her pizza.

"You're annoying, you know that?"

"Now now, is that any way to treat your accomplice?"

"Accomplice?"

"It sounds better than 'partner'", she reasoned.

Jun sighed. _'I can't believe I was feeling sorry for her before.'_

Cassandra sat there with a smirk and was almost done eating. _'It's like having another Alex.'_

_- - - - - - -_

**(1) **I just realized I used the word 'refrain' and 'eleven' in the same sentence. And it was a total accident!


	17. Dream Giver

I was back in my dorm, doing homework. Lelouch dropped me off after skillfully dodging my questions. Well, he pretty much ignored me. I just wanted to know his connection with Cassandra. Was that so hard?

Wait! What if they were lovers, and Cassandra and C.C. had a duel that would decide who would have Lelouch? No. Those things only happened in TV shows. But it still, I get the feeling that Cassandra has some sort of deep connection with them.

And what about A.A.? He said some pretty confusing things. My colors being too common and not suiting me, and he was trying to imply something about my parents, but what? Were my mom and dad in on this as well?

"If my parents know something this is really gonna suck for me." Just who am I supposed to trust? Even my roommate is a threat to me, technically it's the ghost that follows him, but I'm still in constant danger! I went to bed, with a bad feeling in my gut.

_Huh? I'm in that place again. It still looks like the sun is setting. Where am I?_

_"This was the Sword of Akasha", A.A. appeared out of nowhere. "It was destroyed before you were born by L.L.."_

_"Lelouch did? Why?"_

_"For his own purposes. The reason you dream about it is because you have the power to resurrect it. If you bring back the Sword of Akasha, then it could be your tool to control."_

_"I don't want to control anyone. I'm only involved so I can avoid a war."_

_"A war is a conflict carried out by force of arms, and is made up of battles, right?"_

_"That sounds like it's straight from the dictionary", I agreed._

_"In that case, war has already begun."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"L.L. and C.C. have already fought us various times. I can't say it was a fair fight, but they're the ones going against us."_

_"What do you mean by 'fought'?" _

_"It differs. Sometimes weapons are used, other times it's hand-to-hand combat. Once before we were even able to use knightmare frames."_

_"Knightmares?" How? During Empress Nunnally's reign, they were banned from use unless in extreme emergencies._

_"It was only once, and it was in an uninhabited area. But, if you'd like, I'll show you one of my favorite battles."_

_"You can show me?", I asked. The scenery changed and I was in a dark room. A.A. was gone. In the dim lighting, I could make out green hair. I could hear someone laughing._

_"How bold of you C.C., coming all this way just for them", that was A.A.'s voice. But where was it coming from?_

_The room became brighter, and I could see C.C. with her normal passive face. She held onto her right arm, that was dripping blood. __"They have nothing to do with me. She has made her decision, and he is but a random boy", she said._

_"How dumb do you think I am? Cassandra didn't just make friends with a random neighbor boy."_

_"What are you suggesting?", C.C. glared right at me. Wait a minute. Am I seeing this through A.A.'s eyes?_

_"Do I really need to say it out loud? You know, you could accomplish so much more without L.L.."_

_"Don't speak as if you are wise. I have lived more than twice your lifetimes. I had already lived long enough for one hundred people, while not even your parents were born. Lelouch and I still share a contract. We are still accomplices. Even when it expires, I shall stay by his side."_

_"Ah! Now I get it! You love him!", A.A. concluded._

_"Didn't I just say 'don't speak as if you are wise'? Your deductions mean nothing to me. I have a mission to complete."_

_"I know, I know. Finding out my name and geass. Sorry, but I can't allow you to do that. My comrades were careless. But I know how to deal with you."_

_The scene changed again and I was back at the Sword of Akasha. A.A. appeared again. "I'd show you more. But I know whem your alarm goes off now, and there's one more thing I need to tell you."_

_"What? What did you do to C.C.?"_

_"Ask you parents about the day of your birth. Observe their reactions", A.A. said. I could hear my alarm going off in the distance. The dream disappeared, and this time A.A. grinned._

I opened my eyes. Another day, another question I have that's unanswered. Alright, I've come up with a resolution. I'm going to get my questions answered. Even if I have to force them out of Lelouch. And A.A. said to ask my parents as well.

It's just as I was thinking. Something must have happened when I was younger to tie them into this. My guess is that when Lelocuh and C.C. found out I was the Key, they informed my parents so I would be safer.

No, if that was the case they wouldn't have forgotten about me all those times in elementary school. I was left even hours after school several times because of them. If they knew how much danger I was in, they wouldn't have left me like that.

"They forgot me so many times I had to get a driver. I guess that was pretty cool."

If not that, then what could my parents possibly have to do with this?

- - -

Jun wasn't in class today. Neither was Cassandra. At lunch, everyone had their own theories.

"Cassa-chan and Jun-kun. . . maybe they're in love!", Lea exclaimed.

"Lea, 1) You're a shameless otaku, and 2) they haven't even known each other that long", Ivana reasoned.

"What's wrong with being an otaku?"

Leo sighed. "Whether or not they're 'in love' they shouldn't be skipping class."

Lea pouted at his remark. "I can't believe you guys are twins", I said.

"I bet they're planning some sort of prank for you, Alex", Vince said. "You always said how Cassa played around with you. And who here knows you're weak points better than Jun?"

"When did you guys start calling her 'Cassa'?", I asked.

Lea giggled. "It sounds cute!"

They kept on speculating, but I was thinking about what Vince said. Jun's been my friend since I started coming here in middle school. And Cassandra I knew for. . . well a really long time. They both knew my weak points.

What are they planning for me?

- - - - - - -

**Up next: C.C. reveals Cassandra's true past to Alex.**

--Arthur Omake!--

_3 years ago. . ._

A 14 year old Marie Delaney ran excitedly to the Student Council room. She had in her tight grasp the wrist of a 12 year old boy.

"H-hey! Slow down!"

"Let go of him!"

Marie almost forgot about the other boy following him. She kept on until she reached the Student Council room. "President! I found him!"

An older student, presumably a senior, looked up from the paper work. "Good job Marie. You may proceed to what you wanted to do", he said.

"Wait a minute", the boy who followed her panted. "Who are you and what do you want with Jun?"

"My name is Marie Delaney, Student Council errand runner. And that is President Tsubasa Masanori."

"A-And, why did you bring me here?", Jun stuttered.

Marie grinned. "I've been watching you for a long time. I have plans for when I become president, and you're part of them."

Alex frowned. "How do you know you'll be president?"

"It's destiny", Marie said. "And Jun Tsurugi has caught my attention. I can't let him go now."

"Agh!", Jun yelped in pain.

"What is it?", Alex asked.

Marie bent down and picked up a small black kitten. "Looks like Arthur bit you Jun. Say you're sorry Arthur."

"Mew."

"That's pretty cute", Jun said.

"Don't say it's cute! It just bit you!", Alex yelled.

"I'm sure it was an accident", Jun said, now holding the kitten in his arms.

"Jun, sometimes you're too soft."

"Ouch!"

"Told ya so."

"I guess Arthur doesn't like you too much", President Masanori teased.

"Don't worry Jun", Marie smiled. "Arthur will have a long time to get used to you."

"I hope so. I don't want this to become a regular thing", Jun said.

_3 years later. . ._

"Jun! Welcome to a new school year!", Marie exclaimed.

"I'm looking forward to it. They say high school is pretty tough."

"How tough can it be? Marie got through it", Alex said.

"Enough of your talk!", Marie yelled.

"Meow." Marie grinned. "Looks like someone came to welcome you Jun", Marie picked up Arthur and handed him to Jun.

"Hey Arthur. Maybe this year we came be frie-ah!"

"I think Arthur disagrees", Alex said. Marie took back Arthur and gave him his food.

"Why doesn't he like me?", Jun asked.

"I dunno. Maybe it's genetic", Alex said jokingly.

"It's strange", Jun said feeling the area around where Arthur bit him. "Everytime I get bitten, I get a déjà vu feeling."

"Maybe in a past life you fought against cats."

"Maybe", Jun said shaking off the strange feeling.


	18. Cassandra

"You want me to do what?"

"Your selective hearing is really annoying."

Lelouch was once again trying to get me to do something out of the ordinary. I know I said I'd stop hesitating, but I wanted to have some sliver of normalcy in my life. It used to be at school, but since I found out about Jun and Cassandra's double lives that idea flew out the window.

And guess what the almighty Lelouch wanted me to do now. Knightmare training. There are a bunch of things wrong with that, but that's not important. I needed answers about Cassandra. I didn't like the idea of my oldest friend out to get me.

And based on that dream last night, she had something to do with C.C. and Lelouch even when we were kids. . . well, younger kids.

"I'll explain the problems I have with Knightmare training later. But right now I _need _to know, what do you have to do with Cassandra?"

"Whether or not you know doesn't matter", Lelouch said. "Now then, the chances of a knightmare battle are less than 10 percent. But you need to be prepa-"

"Stop ignoring me! Why can't you tell me about Cassandra?"

"Because it's known of your business."

"So you can overwhelm me with all these secrets when it's convenient for you, but when I'm bothered by something it's none of my business?!"

"Enough!", C.C. said in a firm voice. "Somethings are best left unknown."

I couldn't read the emetion in her eyes. But I could feel my heart tug. Fine, this would have to wait. Now then, my first problem with Knightmare training:

"Aren't Knightmares banned?"

"Isn't murder illegal?"

"Just say yes or no."

Lelouch and C.C. started leaving so I followed them. They put on disguises and we got into the van. My second problem with Knightmare training:

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see", Lelouch said.

"Just give me a straight answer already", I mumbled.

They brought me to some building I don't recognize. Just how many places did they go to? I follwed them through the entrance. Why do I keep following them? I should just leave them by themselves! It's not like they care!

I need to calm down. I promised I'd stay. Besides, Jun and Cassandra don't look like they're quitting anytime soon. Lelouch and C.C. definitely don't care about them, but I don't want them hurt. I guess that's not fair to say.

I think C.C. at least acknowledges Cassandra. And I want to know now. We went inside and elevator and went to the basement floor. Knightmare training in a basement? Don't tell me there's a trap door and-

"This way", Lelouch opened a secret door that led underground.

At the end of the tunnel I could see a door. Lelouch went inside and walked off to the side.

"C.C. you handle the safety. I'll moniter", he said.

She turned on the lights and there in the center of the room was a Ganymede. This is probably the oldest Knightmare frame outside of a museum. I couldn't believe it.

"Get him started", Lelouch said through a microphone. He was in some room above us. I could see him through a window, looking down on us. C.C. helped me inside the frame, she stayed at a close distance.

"This frame has a basic control system", she said.

After explaining the controls, I started doing simple manouvers.

"Some things are best left unknown", C.C. said. "However, it's important that you know what Cassandra means to us."

"So you're gonna tell me how you know her?", I asked.

"She was born just a few months after you. At a time, Lelouch and I were prisoners, being tested on."

"By A.A.?", I asked trying to concentrate on moving the left arm.

"Yes. The group known as the Eden Vital. They claim that they are the protectors of the Key."

"Me." I'm getting pretty tired of being referred to as 'the Key'. It makes me feel like an object. I tried to understand the readings before me, while C.C. kept talking.

"One of the tests involved extracting my egg cells and Lelouch's sperm cells." I don't know why, but that just grossed me out.

"They used them and tried to create their own Key that could be raised by them with their own intentions. The result was Cassandra."

"Cassandra, was a test tube baby?" That would explain why I never saw her parents, but, wait a minute. . .didn't that mean. . .

"She's your daughter."

"Yes. And watch where you're aiming the arms."

I wonder if Lelouch can hear us. Would he stop us if he could?

"Although I didn't give birth to her, she is biologically ours. And we still care for her."

"So why is she with the, what was it, Eden Vital?"

"It's what she wants. The Eden Vital had claimed her, and she accepted them. Lelouch tries not to take away anyone's free will."

Well that's ironic, considering his geass. "You mean even though she knew you guys were her parents, she decided to fight against you?"

"That's correct."

"But why?"

"We're done here", Lelouch's voice sounded.

The controls for the frame were simpler than I thought. Maybe because it's the Ganymede. It's nowhere near as advanced as the ones I've seen I guess you gotta start somewhere. We left the building and drove back to the academy.

"So, I'm sure you've got someone guarding that place", I said.

"No of course not", Lelouch answered. I really couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or not.

"Why is it that you never give me a straight answer?"

"Because with a life like mine, you need to be able to find humor in anything."

"Okay, but it feels like you're only doing that with me."

"That's only because you only see me with C.C., and she's not so much fun to tease."

"Whatever."

- - -

My bed felt more comfortable for some reason. Maybe it's because I know why Cassandra's involved. She's their daughter. C.C. and Lelouch are her mom and dad. But why is she their enemy. I bet A.A. would tell me, or at least he'd give me some vague clue to get my answer.

Lelouch wasn't totally cold hearted. He must feel something for Cassandra. And what about her? Surely she knew who her parents were. I needed to know for myself. I sort of feel like I'm probing, but I need answers.

I need to piece everything together. Otherwise, I'm not sure what I'm fighting for.

_Tap. . .Tap_

What's that noise? I went over to my window and opened it.

"Hey Allie, come down here!" I could almost recognize that voice.

"Allie?"

"I've got sumthin' to tell ya!", Sidra yelled.

I went downstairs and left the dorms, meeting her outside.

"What is it? Don't you know it's past curfew?", I asked.

"Well I needed to pass a message and I don't have your number", she said.

"What is it?"

"Lelouch has contacted us through Sirius. We're fighting with you now!"

"Say what? Hold on, what do you mean, he contacted you through Sirius?"

Sidra looked at me simply and said, "That's his geass." You've got to be kidding me.

"We've all got one, with different contractors. Hey what's wrong?"

I guess I had some sort of look on my face. But can you blame me? My life has been turned into some bizarre world where everything that could happen, will happen.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. At least, none of my problems will ever be bigger than the anything else that ever happens to me ever again."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I got the message, so I'll see you later", I went back up to my dorm. I should really stop being surprised by now.

- - - - - - -

**Up next: I'm not sure. This chapter seemed pretty boring to me, but I couldn't think of anything else. By the way, I'd like some help with the geasses for Astra, Sidra, and Vesper if you'd like!**

--Cassandra Omake!--

_10 years ago. . ._

Cassandra sat at a table in her home, eating pizza. C.C. sat across from her eating her own pizza. Lelouch walked in, eyes flitting from between them both.

"You look like clones", he said.

"She has your eyes", C.C. reminded him.

"And everything else she has of you. Anyway, I noticed you playing with a little boy", Lelouch said to Cassandra.

"Yeah, he's funny. He's 5 like me, and fun to tease", Cassandra giggled.

Lelouch sighed. It was like having a mini-C.C..

"That's my girl", C.C. praised. "Tonight, we'll have your favorite pizza for dinner."

"How is that different from any other night?", Lelouch asked.

"Quit whining. We don't have pizza on Monday or Friday", C.C. said.

"Only because of our deal. Cassandra, you know-"

"I can't tell my friend about us. I know!"

"See Lelouch. She's smart", C.C. patted Cassandra on the head.

"I just hope she doesn't torture the boy", Lelouch sat down and took a slice.

"Today I put him in a dress!"

"Too late for that Lelouch."

- - - - - - -

**Please don't kill me for the crappyness of this chapter. But I have a feeling I won't be able to update for a while.**

**I've got a feelin' Oooooh**

**That I won't update for a while,**

**that I won't update for a while**

**Sry, just had to do that.**


	19. The Difference

It's a new day! And for some reason I feel strangely energized. Maybe it's because A.A. has stopped appearing in my dreams. Or maybe it's because I've finally accepted that I'll never have a normal life again. Or it could be simply that I had a good breakfast. Whatever the reason, I'm sure today will be a great day!

There's Jun waving at me! Wait. . . Jun? The great day I just imagined has suddenly flow out the window. What's happened to us? I remember when I used to be happy to see my friend. But now. . .

"Hey, Alex!", he called.

"Morning!", I called back playing along.

We walked side-by-side to class as if nothing had changed.

"The battleground isn't the school", he said. "So I see no reason that we should be enemies here."

"I agree. Besides, it's not like we're not friends. The only thing that's changed is. . . is. . .", I'm not so sure myself what changed between us.

"It's our allies. The ones we side ourselves with."

"Right", I agreed wholeheartedly.

"Speaking of allies, why don't you join our side", Jun suggested.

We sat down in class, awaiting our teacher. And I realized, I couldn't think of an answer to Jun's question. Why shouldn't I join their side. I'm the Key. Lelouch won't even tell me what he wants from me, but here's Jun, my best friend. And I'm sure he'd be willing to tell me anything.

"I'll think about it."

Jun smiled and turned to the front of the class as the teacher arrived.

I was right. Today was a great day. For the first time in weeks, I felt like a normal kid again. We ate lunch as friends with everyone else. Jun reminded me that our biographies were given an extension because our teacher wants us to **act **like our subject.

So I had another week left, which was all right by me. I _could _complain about me having to dress up as the guy who I am reincarnated as, but today's a good day. Why spoil it?

Jun and I parted ways so he could go to kendo practice, and I went to chess club. When I got there, Sidra and her followers were playing chess with the other members. So now they all know how to play the game?

Astra was the first to see me.

"Alex! Welcome! I never knew such a strategic game could be so amusing!", she exclaimed waving at me.

"Hi. . .", I said back.

"Alex is here, let's go", Sidra said.

"Wait!", one of the members, Dillan called. "You finish this match now!", he yelled at Vesper.

Vesper just smiled benignly. "Sorry, but I must go."

The four of them came up to me and looked at me expectantly. "What?", I finally asked.

"Take us to L.L.", Sirius whispered, looking at me seriously. Hmm, serious. . . Sirius.

"We don't know where the hideout is, but our contractors have already arrived", Sidra said.

"We just need to know where L.L. is now", Vesper said.

"Hey guys, look at this", Kenzie said, turning on the tv.

It was on a news station. **"Local citizens were startled this morning when they awoke to this sight", **a female reporter said.

The camera panned to behind her to a large white wall the enclosed a gated community. On the white wall was a large red symbol.

"Geass", Astra gasped under her breath.

I recognized the symbol as well. But this symbol wasn't a perfect drawing. It was almost as if. . .

**"Investigators have released that this graffti was made not with paint, but with blood. More on this tonight at 10."**

"Let's go", I said.

They followed me to Lelouch's hideout. When we arrived, I saw four people I didn't recognize. It must be their contractors. Before I could get a personal image of them, C.C. pulled me away into another room.

Lelouch glared at me, while C.C. just looked concerned.

"What do you think you're doing?", he said.

"What are you talking about?", I asked.

C.C. put a hand on my shoulder. "We want to make sure that you know the difference between your friends and enemies. When you don't, everyone gets hurt."

"We saw you with Jun today. What the hell are you thinking?", Lelouch demanded to know.

"I know what I'm doing!", I said.

"No, you don't!", Lelouch yelled back.

"Why can't you trust me? Jun and I have been friends for longer than I've known you."

"I speak from experience. He may be a friend now. But tomorrow he'll be an enemy!"

"Like you know anything!"

"I know that one day your so-called friend will betray you. And you'll never be able to trust him again."

"We've talked. And now we know that this is an issue", C.C. said. "But at the moment, we have something else that needs our attention."

We turned toward the door were four geass users and four contractors stood. Guess it's time to meet 'em all.

**Up next: Alex meets the four immortals responisble for Sidra, Vesper, Astra, and Sirius' powers.**

**P.S.: For all the Jun fans, he has a cameo appearance in Lelouch of the Oneshots, Chapter 23!**

**P.S.S.: I'd like to take some suggestions for the appearances for the contractors!**


	20. Reunion

**a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE thanks to all those that gave me suggestions for the contractors for Alex's 'cult friends'. I really appreciate them! It's SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME! 10 brownie points for whoever knows where I got that from.**

**J.J. and K.K. are totally original created by reviewers.**

**But M.M. and Q.Q. are based off pics that can be found on my profile.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I looked at the eight people socializing in the room. Some of the contractors looked a little weird. They all turned when Lelouch, C.C., and I returned.

"Well, well, if it isn't L.L., and his partner in crime C.C.", one of them said. She had light purple hair, and silver eyes. From her position, I guessed she was connected to Sirius.

"It's been a while M.M.", Lelouch answered.

"It's been much too long", she grinned. "But I visited your cottage and I must say it has interesting decor~"

"It was C.C.'s idea to put Pizza Hut stickers everywhere", Lelouch said.

"I just can't believe they've been in business for this long", another said. "Their pizza isn't even that goo-OW!"

C.C. smiled innocently as she grabbed another weapon. "What was that J.J.? I didn't quite hear you."

"After all this time, you're still obsessed with it?"

J.J had strawberry blonde hair, and stood next to Astra. "You should know better than to insult Pizza Hut around C.C.", Lelouch said.

"Enough playing around", a small voice said. "What's the plan?" A short girl stood next to Vesper clinging to his arm. She had chin length black hair, and blue eyes. She looked a little bratty.

"Before we do that, we should probably introduce ourselves to this young man right here", said someone I hadn't really noticed until now.

He was a bit taller than Lelouch and seemed to be looking at me a little too closely.

"Alex, this is M.M., J.J., K.K., and Q.Q.", Lelouch said.

"What's with this naming system?", I asked. Now it was just getting weird.

"This is Alex!", M.M. squealed immediately running up and-

"Ow!"

Pinching my cheeks. "You've grown so much, I almost didn't recognize you."

"How do you know me?", a managed to say while my cheeks were still held hostage.

"We all met you a while back", J.J. said. "You were just a little shrimp back then.

M.M. finally released me and I looked to Lelouch. This guy still had a lot of explaining to do. This whole thing felt more like a family reunion than a meeting of immortal code bearers and high school geass users.

"Now that we're all aquainted, we can get started", Lelouch said.

"Is A.A. still with them?", Q.Q. asked.

"Yes", C.C. answered.

"Didn't he just let Alex go, after he had him?", M.M. asked.

"He told me this was all just a game to him", I said, remembering my encounter with A.A..

"He's an idiot", K.K. said, still latched unto Vesper.

I sort of got that impression too. But I also thought he was a little. . . flamboyant.

"What exactly is the Eden Vital up to?", J.J. asked.

"Alex is the Key. And they're trying to start the true Ragnarök. This isn't the same thing the 98th emperor was trying to do", Lelouch explained. "This is something much bigger."

"Eden Vital wants to use Alex to rule the world. They will use him to open the doors to C's world and then have code bearers rule over normal humans", C.C. finished.

"They're ambitious aren't they?", Q.Q. said, rubbing his chin.

"Crazy's more like it", J.J. said crossing his arms. "What do they expect to accomplish with that?"

"The leader must be a supremacist", K.K. said with a sneer.

"Well what are we supposed to do?", Astra asked.

"Wipe them out", K.K. said simply. "Why should we let them continue?"

"It won't be that simple. And our plan isn't just to 'wipe them out'", Lelouch said. "If it's possible, we should try and bring some over to our side."

"Like who?", Sirius questioned. "If they're already on that side, why would they switch?"

"Don't be so naive Sirius", M.M. giggled, patting him on the head. "It's human nature to doubt. As long as we can sew the seeds, the mind will see to it's fruition."

"And luckily for us, three of those seeds have been planted", Lelouch said, with that annoying smirk of his.

"Who?", K.K. raised an eyebrow.

"As you know, A.A. doesn't care which side he's on, as long as he's having fun. We just have to show him how fun we can be", Lelouch explained.

"Cassandra is the second, for reasons obvious. With the right words, we should be able to convert her", C.C. said.

"And the last is Jun", Lelouch said, looking at me.

"Jun? Did you guys make a new friend without us knowing?", M.M. said in a teasing voice, choosing to sit on the table.

Lelouch? Friends? Ha! I guess that's not fair. Rolo likes him well enough that he'll kill for him. But still, Lelouch just isn't the most social of people.

"Jun is a friend of Alex's. He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time", Lelouch said.

"Is he anything like Suzaku?", M.M. asked clasping her hands with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"He's remarkably similar to Suzaku", C.C. grinned.

"It's almost like history is repeating itself", Q.Q. said.

"Except this time, I'll try and limit the martyrs to zero", Lelouch added.

"Was that a play on words, or are you serious?", M.M. asked, crossing her legs.

"I'm serious. Zero is no longer mine to masquerade as."

"That's too bad. I miss watching you throw crowds into a riot", M.M. sighed.

Wait a minute! "You guys were alive when Lelouch was Zero?", I asked.

"Well not all of us", Q.Q. said. "M.M. and I were still humans who had yet to meet our contractors. These two weren't even born yet", he said gesturing towards J.J. and K.K..

"I guess I should've expected that. You guys are immortal after all. So about getting them to convert. . .", I waited for someone to finish.

"You need to talk to Jun. Find out why he's there, and tell him why he should be with us", Lelouch explained.

"I thought you didn't want me to get my friends mixed with my enemies." We just had this conversation a few minutes ago.

"And you shouldn't. But as long as he's on our side, he's safe."

"I wish you'd make up your mind about these things. But making Jun change should be easy, as long as he doesn't attack me again in class."

"So he's as strong as Suzaku too?", M.M. giggled. "Maybe the president has a wild streak as well."

"Marie is actually pretty down to earth. Except for when it comes to Jun. She loves to dress him up", I could just imagine all those times she dragged him into something.

"Well I guess it can't all be the same. Especially if we want a change of outcome", Q.Q. said.

"Exactly. Alex, you and the other students should go to your dorms. Jun has a strong will, so you'll need to be focused", Lelouch said dismissing us.

The five of us left our contractors to whatever they chose to talk about. I got to my dorm safe enough and went to my laptop to look up something: the news story from earlier.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Up next: Alex watches the news story and then tries to talk some sense into Jun.**

**I'm takin' requests for the little omakes after each chapter, because I'm outta ideas! ^-^**

**Also, I'd like some help for Sidra, Vesper, Astra, and Sirius' geasses. Any suggestions?**


	21. A Promise, Not a Deal

I turned on my computer, checking to see if Casper was asleep. He was. I found the news clip from before. I looked at it more closely this time. The reporter discussed strange happenings across the world. No one was harmed in any of the diasters, but they all left a strange mark.

I knew it was the mark of Geass. I had seen glimpses of it before on C.C. and Lelouch. So this had to do with them. I needed to know exactly what happened during Lelouch's life. He wasn't remembered for anything good until years after his death.

"So the mark of Geass is showing up everywhere. And this Eden Vital thingy is responsbile. But what am I supposed to do?"

I'm still not so sure about my role in this. How do I relate to it all? My life was normal until I followed Casper into the cemetery. Tomorrow I'll ask Lelouch directly. And I won't be distracted by his circular way of speaking or C.C.'s riddles.

-o-o-o-

"Why are you so against telling Alex the truth?"

"Beause I don't want to seem like I'm trying to guilt him onto our side. He should be with us because of how he feels now, not because of the past."

"Or more likely, you don't want him to grow attached, in the event that one of us dies, or we have to leave forever."

Lelouch sat and leaned back against the headboard, C.C. draped herself over him. "I won't allow Alex to die. Even if I must take countless bullets for him."

"You have an endless life to live and you're still so quick to give it up for your goals."

"The ends outweigh the means."

"And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"What am I supposed to do if you die? Most people are only good for a few minutes of entertainment. You're the only one on this planet that can amuse me for so long."

"You could travel the world, moving on whenever you need to find someone more fun."

"But that takes time and money. It's too much work", C.C. lightly complained. "And what if on the way there I get stuck next to someone boring. I might actually die of boredom."

"What a way to go. To endure centuries of torture only to die listening to a man talk about his cats", Lelouch teased. "But don't worry", he said, wrapping an arm around her. "I don't plan on leaving you to walk this world alone."

Now that the jokes were aside, C.C.'s expression turned solemn. "So you really aren't going to tell him?"

"I'll make a deal with you. If we can get through all of this, and Alex hasn't figured it out for himself, then I'll tell him."

"I thought I told you that I'm done making deals with you. From now on, I only want promises."

"How can I remember something that long ago? It had to have been at least a decade."

C.C. looked up at him seriously. "You know how long it's been. You just refuse to acknowledge it."

"I've made the promise, now go to sleep."

"Who are you to order me?"

"Sleep now. Argue later."

"Fine. I'm tired anyway", C.C. conceded.

-o-o-o-

"So-pant-you and Jun are fine now?"

"Yep-unh!-Just a little misunderstanding."

Lea and I were playing one-on-one volleyball during P.E. I guess she was still worried about me and Jun. But we had decided that the school would be neutral ground. And besides, Lelouch wants me to see if we can persuade him to join our side.

I wonder what was said to Jun that made him choose to be with Eden Vital so strongly. I'm reincarnated from Lelouch, but Jun had no relation to anyone. At least, I don't think.

He did say he was descended from Kururugi. But I don't think that's enough to make him attack me like he did before. I'll have to ask him later today.

-o-o-o-

Jun and I sat on my bed. I had called him over after school was done. Casper was off somewhere, so we were alone. It was sort of an akward silence before I thought that I should say something first since I asked him to come.

"Um, Jun, I was wondering, why exactly are you against me?"

"I'm not against _you _Alex. I'm against Lelouch."

"Oh. But why?"

"That night at the cemetery, A.A. explained everything."

"Everything as in what?"

Jun sighed. "It's a long story."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**I know it's a little short, but bear with me. Vacation will start soon and I'll have all the time in the world to write. I hope**


	22. Listen to Me

JUN POV

"Alex where have you been?"

_"Jun, it's a long story. I just need you to come to the cemetery and-"_

"The cemetery? Are you there alone?"

_"No, Casper's here with me, but-"_

"What are you and Casper doing at a cemetery?"

_"Jun! There's no time for that! I just need you to come here and open up the gates. We're locked in!"_

"What's the cemetery's name? Where is i-"

Alex's phone disconnected. I had to find him before he got into any trouble. I was immediately on my way. It came to the cemetery not too long after Alex called me. The fence was nearly fifteen feet high. This was going to be a challenge. I backed up and began running towards it. I jumped and grabbed hold of the bars at the midpoint, fliiping myself the rest of the way and landing on the other side.

I started walking around, but there was no sign of life anywhere. I made sure not to step on any resting sites. "It's like 7 o' clock. And I haven't seen them anywhere."

I have an hour until the academy's gates closed. I kept walking around, calling out their names. As before I made sure not to step on the graves. While walking, I came up to a part of the cemetery that was separated from the rest. A metallic arch marked it's border, and at the top was a 0.

"This must be where the Zeros are buried. Maybe they're here." I started calling out for my friends. "Alex! Casper! Alex? Come on you guys!" I kept looking before I tripped on a stray rock. Sometimes my own random bouts of clumsiness confounded me. I fell over onto a headstone.

"Zero, 2018-2059." I looked at all the headstones. The only things they said were Zero, and the years. "Hmm, I guess that would be when they were Zero to when they died. But then, why don't they have anything else?"

I looked closer and noticed a small dent in one of the headstones. I tapped it and felt it slide. I pushed it more and it seemed part of the stone slid and revealed something under it. In the moonlight, I could make out the words, "Benjamin Prinz." I wondered why they would do something like that.

"That must've been this Zero's real name. Maybe. . ."

I went to the first Zero in the line. It was the one that said 2018-2059. I slid open the compartment. The hidden name said. . .

"Suzaku Kururugi." I tried to calm my racing heart. "I already knew about my ancestor, but to see it for myself, it's almost unnerving."

"You've got a very weak heart."

"Huh?", I turned and saw a stranger. The moon was behind them, so their face was dark. "Who are you?", I asked.

"Jun Tsurugi. I will make your heart stronger."

"I'm not sure I follow", I said.

"Come with me."

"Do you know where my friends are? There's two of them-"

"I will lead you to answers", the person said simply.

I followed them into the night. I knew I should be cautious, but I wasn't worried. I could protect myself. We walked back to the entrance of the cemetery, where the gate was now open. There was a car waiting for us. He opened the door for me and I went inside. He sat next to me.

"Take us to HQ", he said to the driver. As the car started he turned to me. "I should introduce myself. I am A.A., spelled with two A's. I want to recruit you into my faction."

"I'm not interested in gangs", I said outright. I was raised from the beginning to avoid gang life, mostly because of my cousins in the yakuza.

"Oh we're not a gang. What we support is much bigger than territory or drug cartels. Surely your history classes have told you about how geass played a part in the Black Rebellion and Emperor Lelouch's reign?"

"It's only touched upon. Geass' role is still hazy. Why?", I asked.

"I am part of group that wants to better the world. We plan to do so using geass."

I raised an eyebrow. 'Better the world'? I'd heard that before. Mostly in movies where the villain thought their view would help the world. Usually it didn't. "What do you mean?", I asked.

A.A. laughed. "You sound very cautious. Don't worry, we're not crazy or into genocide. In fact, we'd like to kill as little people as possible."

They came to a tall building. "Here we are", A.A. said. He got out and led Jun inside. They passed the receptionist and went into an elevator. "You know about government cover ups, right? Well this is sort of like that."

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor. "Many people believe the story that in the end, Lelouch used his power to start the Era of Peace. That he accidentally caused the Special Administrative Zone Massacre, purposely became a tyrant to put the world against him, and then planned his own death."

The floor they stopped at led straight into a lounge-like area. A.A. sat down in a lounge chair and Jun sat across from him in a loveseat. "We are a faction that knows the truth. That knows it is all a lie."

"What are you talking about? It's common knowledge that all of vi Britannia's actions were for his sister. It's been proven by interviewing those closest to him", Jun said.

A.A. chuckled. "I'll give you an option. You can continue to live in your fake world where Lelouch vi Britannia is a martyr saint and all's well. Or you can learn what's real and join my allies and I as we work to defeat the second uprising."

Jun weighed his decisions. He knew what school taught him. He knew what his family taught him. There were stories passed down from Kaguya Sumeragi herself. But still. . . this man wouldn't bring him all the way here without having something, right? Jun made up his mind.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Alex POV

"And he told me the truth", Jun said. "He ordered the massacre on purpose. He never planned his own death. vi Britannia may have started the rebellion for his sister, but when he got a taste of the power, he lst all sight of his noble intentions. Doesn't that make sense?"

"Jun, what are you talking about?", I asked.

"It makes more sense that he became power-hungry. I mean, who would take over the world, just to kill himself?"

"I'm sure he had his reasons", I defended.

"Yeah, right. All I know is, A.A's explanation sounds more plausible."

"Jun that's weak! Lelouch cares for his sister, that's why he worked so hard. And planning his death was the only way, I'm sure of it!" I wasn't sure why I was being so defensive. Lelouch kept secrets too. Who was to say-no! I refused to believe that! "If you want to believe some stranger over your best friend. Then go ahead. Just know that I've never lied to you when it counted."

"You're not lying if you don't even know the truth. So Alex, what's you're whole part in this?", he asked me.

I wondered where to start. Lelouch did say to try to bring Jun to their side. But I had to do it my way. I'm not going to manipulate him. He's my best friend. He'll listen to reason.

"Jun, I'm Lelouch's reincarnation. He told me, that A.A. is part of Eden Vital. They believe that code bearers should rule the world over normal people. I trust Lelouch, for some reason, and I don't think what Eden Vital is doing is right."

"So you just believe anything anyone tells you?", Jun accused.

"It's not like that!", I yelled. "Let's look at the 'facts'", I said with air quotes. "What do the history books say? Lelouch use his geass to rule the world. It was revealed that all he did was for world peace. The massacre started by Euphemia li Britannia was an accident by Lelouch. Suzaku Kururugi-on his death bed- even confessed to Lelouch's true intentions!" I was panting. Why was I so emotional?

Jun looked at me with a weird expression. "I'll admit, you have valid points. But you still shouldn't trust someone so easily."

"You mean like you did?"

"Maybe I did. But that fact remains: I believe A.A., and you believe Lelouch. We won't be able to understand each other until we listen to each other's sides. So then, come with me. Hear what A.A. and Eden Vital have to say. And in return, I'll come with you to listen to Lelouch."

"You believe that Lelouch is alive and that I'm in contact with him?", I asked.

"A lot has been explained with the presence of geass. An immortal is no longer as unbelievable as it was. Besides, A.A. told me that he's a code-bearer", Jun said. "And let's get one thing straight. I only believe that vi Britannia is alive because it's you who told me. And that's as far as I'm willing to go. Anything else, I have to see with my own eyes."

I nodded, understanding what he meant. "Okay, and just so _you_ know, I don't trust A.A. He's shady and doesn't seem morally sound."

"I know."

"Y-you know? Well then why the hell are you with him?" What's Jun thinking?

"Just because his intentions aren't noble, doesn't mean that his actions are the same."

"He wants to enslave people. Tell me how that's noble?"

"That's not the way he explained things to me."

"Well then clarify for me", I was getting angry again. How could Jun be so naive?

"You'll hear it when you come to meet him. Tonight?"

"How are we gonna sneak out?"

"Leave that to me. Just meet me outside the dorms at 10."

"Fine. I'll meet you."

I don't know what Jun was thinking, or what A.A. was planning. But Jun's my friend, so I'll trust him. And I'll do what I can to protect him from conniving guys like A.A. . . .Did I just use the word 'conniving'?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**So there it is! I'm not dead! I'm just focusing on other things. . . I do have like 20-sumthin' stories of alone. Then there's FictionPress, my friends stories (that I basically co-write), DeviantArt, schoolwork, ToS, anime, manga. . . some of that stuff should be cut out, but whateva!**


End file.
